Perspective: Dark born Bright mind
by SamThursday
Summary: Draco Malfoy, spy to the order, knew he wouldn't survive the aftermath of the battle, not when he realized that the very order he was helping wouldn't vouch for his innocence and condemned him to the veil. Here's the catch, Draco is sent to another dimension where there are Mutants, muggle-built-flying-suit, aliens, demi-gods, spies, a man-out-of-time and... Complete summary inside
1. Prologue

**Summary**

Draco Malfoy, spy to the order, knew he wouldn't survive the aftermath of the battle, not when he realized that the very order he was helping wouldn't vouch for his innocence and condemned him to the veil. Here's the catch, Draco is sent to another dimension where there are Mutants, muggle-built-flying-suit, aliens, demi-gods, spies, a man-out-of-time and a hell-lot-more, also SHIELD. Enter lord Draco Lucius Malfoy-Black, a hell'uva guy.

**Prologue**

They forced bindings on him, silenced him, didn't let him vouch for himself or cast a fair trail. Yet he never kneeled, because one thing Malfoys didn't do was kneel for anyone. He glares at the new ministry of magic, Shacklebolt, as the unspeakables were pushing him directly to the veil.

"you should have run away when you had the chance Malfoy." One of them said, no he shouldn't, he knew he was innocent, he didn't even have the dark mark, yet they all cornered him and no one admitted that he helped, that if it weren't for the information he and his godfather passed and his mother saving Potter, the wizard world would have been dead by now.

There was a commotion and he turned his head to find a glimpse of shaggy black messy black hair, his eyes widens and smiles as he realized at least one person believed in him. he narrowed his eyes as he spotted a brown curly head as well, they were trying to pass the unspeakables.

"he's innocent!" he heard the male yell, he snorted, these wizards will never admit it, they wanted the _dark _wizards dead, his blood line was steeped with it, and this is the perfect opportunity to rid of the last blood of the Black and Malfoy family, for it was rightfully his with his coming of age.

"Save it Potter, I'll see you all at the other side sooner or later." He yells back only to be shoved at the back, making the blond growl at the unspeakable. Said wizard smirked maliciously, making the blond grit his teeth.

"talk about light wizards, light doesn't mean good, dark doesn't mean evil, all of you are too blinded to see that." He whispered harshly, he looks back at the veil still hearing the struggles at the halls as Potter and Granger tried to get close.

He smiled sadly, to think his family died for these fools. With one push he was falling into the gate, he hears yells and turns to see a bag flying at him and Granger yelling.

_"Declare yourself innocent! The spirits will save you!"_

**0o0o0**

His eyes opens up, he looks down and finds the same leather bag that Potter threw at him making crunch his nose a bit with disgust. Potter still didn't have any sense of style. He sat up and looked around, the only thing viewable was the mist.

He sighs as he straps the leather bag to himself and stands up. His black slacked legs seem to groan against it. he grunts and stood up, not believing what happened.

"great, real great Draco, you managed to land yourself in limbo didn't you. This place is purgatory, and now your are stuck here for eternity."

"Not necessary." A very soft yet strong voice said, he jumps and turns around to face a black clad hooded figure standing there, he was obviously male even though the only thing visible from him was his very pale, paler than his own, hands holding onto a weapon that made Draco cringe.

"So, when am I going to hell." He said, not asked. The hooded figure tilted his head in question. "What do you mean going to hell, you weren't supposed to die yet." He said, Draco's eyes perked up and looked at him widely. "What?"

"You, Draco Lucius Malfoy-Black, are not supposed to be dead, in fact, this was a step in plan aid out by the three sisters of fate. I am here to retrieve you to move you to your destined life." The mysterious man sad, which now Draco could figure out as none other than death. He glares incredulously at the man.

"what's the catch?" he demanded, much like his usual self, only more well placed confidence shone now instead of the smug air of a spoiled brat, Draco was now a grown young man who has witnessed too much to return to his old childish self to act so unbecoming.

"you will stay here until you declare the truth."

"Wha-?" he splutters, what? What did Death mean by that? What truth? "You will not go anywhere, until you say the truth. The person before you who passed the veil didn't need to state the truth for it was his time to go, and he wasn't guilty to be sent to hell. You are innocent. The veil has been created for execution and it was well known for humanity to feel greed or make mistakes, so there is a mechanism when an innocent falls. You must state the truth." He said, Draco stares at him for a while then remembers what Granger says.

_"Declare yourself innocent! The spirits will save you!"_

"I am innocent." He exclaimed, the dark man just stared at him, and Draco could have sworn that Death raised a brow. "this could be considered a trail Mr Malfoy."

"Oh, excuse me," He checked his pockets not to find anything but brightened up when he looked through the bags, his wand was there, the ebony and therestal haired one. He took it out and started taking his oath. "I, Draco Lucius Malfoy-Black, do here by declare myself innocent in front of the spirit of Death and with the approval of magic, so mote it be." The wand emitted light from it's peak so bright, it blinded the blond for a few seconds.

He blinks letting his arm drops and rubbed his eyes with the other.

"I, the spirit of Death, with the three sisters of fate as witness and co-judges, do hereby declare you Draco Malfoy as innocent, thus mote it be." Instead of the light that emitted from his wand, he felt tendrils of cold wash over him for the scythe, making Draco shudder inside.

the last thing he saw was the scythe going to his head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Hello, this is a new story. i always wanted a fic where Draco is pretty much stranded and alone as the only magic user alive. I wanted to see if he will be alright, will he break? Will he rise, that type of things. So why not write it yourself if no one else will?

yes he is tossed into the world of Marvels, not Cinematic Marvel, more of a mix between movie!verse and the comic!verse, because both are awesome!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

When he opened his eyes, he could only see white. It was rather cold, too cold for his own good, for he was naturally weak and thin, not to mention he wasn't completely healed from both the battle of Hogwarts and the curitacus curses he dealt with when he was discovered.

He moaned, it was obvious he has been here for a while, and now that he was conscious, he could see the raging white flurries, could feel it beating on his skin, and the shallow howl of the wind whenever a storm raged. It was here where realization dawned on him, he was in the middle of a snow storm.

He forced his body to at least stiffly sit up. His hand wrapped itself around his torso realizing how truly cold it was. He gulps, dehydrated somehow, and stands up. He vaguely noticed the bag he had on his back that he strapped before waking up here. It was here where he wanted to smack himself. he lets his hands wander to hi bag and lightly felt his wand.

He took it out but before he could chant he realized something happening, the wand was … melting? It was shrinking, somehow the melted parts were moving and started to draw rune lines on his hands making him jump from his spot, what was happening!

where there was the scar of the old brand of the tears mark, it started to heal and digress into the white flesh it always was before the branding, the runes decorating it, making him feel an edge of ... Control.

He tried to throw it away, only for it to stay at the spot, he thought it would move and splatted away on the snow only for the melted wand to somehow _rebound _back to his hands. His hands started to burn and he yelled, he threw himself on the snow yet again and tried to cover his arm with it. the heat was moving now, towards his heart, then to his core, it burned once more before it suddenly stops.

He blinks, the first sign of tears slipping away.

"Fuck, that hurts." He grouches. He was without a wand now, how was he about to cast a heating charm. he sighs and starts to try some wandless magic, the same type his godfather always used when he wasn't bothered to take out his own wand. Only to be surprised with how easy it was to do it now, before it was kindly put, the most teeth shattering objective to accomplish.

Heating charm on place, not as strong as he would have liked, he tries to remember the clothes he once saw on Muggles in a storm and transfigured some rock into it. successful, he takes it and wraps it around him. it was leather from outside and furry in the inside, the formation was there for a reason, the leather looked a bit shabby just like his bag making it mediocre, now with that no one would really give two glances at him – aside from the hair of course.

The fur inside was of course, for heat, for it was weaved around with heating spells, it made him frown for a moment, how come his wandless magic spiked up like that? Was it because of his wand … merging? Merlin, his wand merged with him.

No, he shouldn't swear on merlin anymore, people will stare at him, there are no wizards on this planet, so no one would know to what that was referenced. He clenched his mouth as he realized he needs to use all his slytherin skills to adapt, and the first thing to do was adapt in mentality. He would have to use god from now on.

His normal English shoes were now turned into heavy duty boots, with that he started his journey.

He knew he was in the edge of a forest, or snow wasteland, or in a way, an abandoned town, faraway it was visibly empty and quite, too quite even in a storm. In a storm you could at least see some light from windows, or smoke coming from chimneys, there were none.

He finally reached the town and he was right, it was abandoned. He squints when he came across a bulletin board to read what was written on it.

Russian, it was written on Russian. How in Mer- God's name did he end up in Russia! No wonder the place is bloody cold. He knew Russian, just like how he knew Latin for their extensive use of it in spells, Greek as the secondary language usually used in spells, French for his family who lived there – used to live, their dead and now in this reality not really … real.

Draco, you have somehow demoted your use of language.

He also knew Spanish, and because of all those languages he knew Italian, so he went through obscure languages rarely used in spell creation, like Indian, Arabic – for the Egyptian rituals – Norse and Scandinavian languages, german.

He was an overachiever, he needed to be one to please his father, not to mention he had an unfair disadvantaged that no one seems to know about even his parents, his Eiditic memory and high IQ.

He was just glad the sorting hat didn't even touch his head or else no doubt he would have been dropped in Ravenclaw, and he couldn't, father would have not been pleased at all.

He moved along the snow trudging his leg, he let his magic waft around trying to find any life at all, he sighed and was about to leave when suddenly his magic felt it.

The energy.

Say what you may about the Malfoys and how much they hated muggles, they didn't deny their intellectual prowess. You would be a damned fool if you did, and being naturally Slytherins they knew how much they could benefit from them. They had interest in the stock market in many muggle companies and father made it a point to learn each of them and their usefulness.

It was how they were noticeable even in the muggle world, and he was with his father most of the times on such meetings where they could learn of the stocks and see the production.

they made sure no family knew of it, for if they have ever tried to attack they would use the weapons they have collected through the years and would not be tried for it, all for the simple fact that it was a muggle invention and thus beneath any Malfoy.

It was a genius plan really, no one would think that they used it rather the other was around, saving them from any trail that would start.

Being naturally sensitive to magic, a type of energy, he was able to feel other types of energy as well, especially electricity. However, only one thing was distinct no matter how evolved it was. It was guns.

His scan over the area told him that guns were being used, highly developed ones as well, and they were all trying to pin on one direction.

Someone was being chased.

Normally, Draco Malfoy – now Black with a dash – would have never gone and got involved, especially on new grounds. Yet, with a lot of guns being used, the loud bangs, the waving energy of the much more developed ones – beams/lasers – it was a manhunt.

It reminded him too much of the dark lord, and that was one person he loathed and hated for forcing his parents to servitude. So he ran after the sound after putting a strong disillusionment charm on himself.

He was right on doing so, for not even a few minutes he witnessed the most brutal fight he could claim to foresee, and he has witnessed much under Voldemort. A man, a very large man mind you, with large bulged muscles, as tall as 6 feet, running away from what appears to be Aurors, or what muggles called cops or bobbies.

What was the oddest thing about the man though was his steely grey skin. Not wasting time he scanned his eyes over the soldiers on the fight and used Legillimance, Severus loved that charm and taught him the counter early on, he was disgusted by the information he has gathered.

He roved through every soldier's memory and thoughts, soaking in as much information as he could about the world and was disgusted by what he witnessed. They were hunting this man down because he was a newly discovered mutant, already they have killed his family and older brother for he too was a mutant. Refusing to be recruited into their _army _or what they called _anti-mutant force _they are now hunting him.

He didn't let this go on for longer than it should, the guy needed help, and no family and no home made it hard to get some. He needed help too, but at least together they could muddle through the strangeness of this world together, or at least save the poor sod and leave him be to figure out what to do from then on.

So without further ado he ran towards the large man and grabbed his arm. The man instantly went to attack him only for him to use _stupefy _on him making him still. Fast and wildly, he cast a new wall of disillusionment around them covering them off. He cursed when he noticed the trails left by the snow and he knew they would lead to them break the charm when they do, all it needs was proof that something might be there for it to break.

He thought hard, very hard, he just needed to get to somewhere fast and safe and away from trouble, next thing he knew he disapparated.

**0o0o0**

He opened his eyes to the same abandoned Russian town he was at a few moments ago, the snow storm covered the foot trails and he was sure they were but a mile apart from those bobbies. He looks at the man and opted to bring him inside a house before he could think of reviving him. the man was just large, and once he does revive no doubt he would continue to attack him.

He couldn't carry him, his small petite frame wouldn't help, yes he was unusually tall for a sixteen year old, 5ft 9inchs makes you stand out, however he was absoloutly slim, it helped as a spy, but hauling this half-giant would be hard. Comparing each other he was a fly, or bee, his hair helped that part.

He realized he was being vain yet again while he had a supposedly freezing and petrified man in the snow he must save. Getting his head back on the mission at hand he whispered the levitating spell and had him moved to one of the homes, a quick _alohamora _was cast and they were in.

What seemed to be an old cosy home was now dank, old and most absolutely Grim. he took a deep breath and grabbed a few broken furniture, threw it to the fire place and lit it on fire. Remembering that they must hide, even in the snowstorm that gave a good cover, he muttered some spells that erupted a ward around the house. It wasn't strong, but it gave good cover for a few nights.

A talent he shared with his grandfather.

He blinked, feeling the salty tears dropping, he frowned not wanting to remember the past and the day he witnessed his grandfather's death he turned and casted the counter spell for stupefy.

Like magic – it was – the man sprang up to life, he found himself covered with overstuffed fury and warm blankets.

"Where am I? and who are you?" he growingly demanded, if there was such phrasing, Draco blinked then sat back down frowning at him. The man was speaking Russian, no Ukrainian or other Baltic accent. So he was in Russia.

"some old shed in the middle of a snow storm. You were being chased by some men and I snatched you before they could harm you." He replied in fluent Russian.

"you just did that, while it is blandly obvious that I am a mutant?" the man said defensively, he wouldn't fault him, he did lose his family didn't he, he lost his as well. "you have low opinion of yourself, and who said you were the only one around?" Draco challenged raising a brow. The man bristled for a few moments. He then glared at him still finding him suspicious, Draco sighed at that.

"so is it permanent , this mutation of yours." He wondered, at that moment the man's steely skin turned into a more humanoid coloured, Draco's eyes widens and watched with awe at the transformation.

"It is harder to control under stress. What is your power, it must be powerful to fight off the soldiers." He muttered the first part, though wondered loudly at the latter, Draco still kept frowning. Should he tell him the truth? How would he explain his magic without it sounding like magic, make it sound like mutation.

He wanted to smack himself, how could he forget all those boring physics classes he always had ever since he started walking, he had an Eidetic memory for Me- … God's sake!

He has legillimancy, he was a master, much more skillful than his own godfather and his own godfather was considered the best at it, even better than Dumbledore and Voldemort. He was also sure that he has metamorphmagus, he could feel his skin underneath moving.

So without thought he changed his hair into dirty blond and his skin has turned a shad lighter than before. Then changed his eyes not dark.

"I can also read minds."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Draco Malfoy could not believe what he was doing.

Piotr Nikolaievitch Rasputine, his somewhat new partner, and him have stayed in that small hut for two days until the storm subsided but little, Piotr ran out of the house to save his sister.

They were outside of a military facility that housed all the mutants, it made Draco sick thinking about it, reminding him of the time when the dark lord used their manor to house all the Death Eaters with no place to stay and usually used their dungeons for 'sport', which means torture, two years and he became quite adept in telling when someone is being tortured, it was in the air, the Aura would dwindle and would fill with their screams or sorrow.

it wasn't even a magical skill, rather something you get from instincts.

outside in the forest Piotr was etching to go in, but the Russian wasn't an idiot, he knew they needed a plan, and that was why Draco was here.

he was wearing a battle robe, one his father outfitted him with at one point of time, it was dark and the cloak reached the floor, yet he can part the front with ease. inside the cloak was the same coat he transfigured a few days ago, along with his boots and gloves and bag pack,his father's cane outside. The best part of the cloak was the hood though, it hides his face well and was enchanted with a small notice-me-not charm, a lifting charm as that only lets _him _to lift it up and no one else.

"My team are somewhere in Russia waiting for a signal from my communication device, once we get in, find my sister, find the other mutants and the information. you are looking for we can set the signal off." The Russian said, however he frowned in thinking. "or we can send it now so the whole team can come here and we can plan with the."

"no, it is better to send me in instead, I can change my appearance to one of the soldiers, once I gain information of the base I will be able to find out from that soldiers Maine who are the ones with high clearance in that facility. With that I can search for them and palsy gain information from their minds and find out where everyone is. You on the other hand work on dismantling and getting rid of anyone who will cause problems. I will send a signal when I finish my part of the plan so you can get ready for whatever madness that will accrue."

"what is the signal?"

"You will find out." Draco said smirking, it will be quite the surprise, and if Piotr asked how he did it he will answer saying he used a machine in the labs to do it, not magic. He lets his hands wander over the can he had in hands, it was in the leather bag that Granger and Potter threw at him, he thanked any Devine entity out there of what they did, quite literally packing everything they ever owe using the lord's trunks. One of the items inside were his father's cane, a Malfoy heirloom that no me seemed to notice.

it was a weapon in hiding, anyone who thought that it only housed his father's wand never knew of the other it's other compartment, one hid a very sharp sword that didn't affect the inside of the cane. Then there was the poison gas that could erupt from inside that he should be very careful off, never using it unless he used the antidote first.

what was most important though, was his fathers wand, that was perfectly tuned to him. Yes he can cast wandless magic, but he found out that it was only the neutral magic that he could, he could cast the dark mid level spells, however the more difficult ones needed a wand, then he found out he couldn't cast middle light spells, only weak ones.

It was annoying, because all he ever learned were either neutral - house hold - spells or light ones, he was only glad that the _expelliarmiss _and_ stupefy _were neutral spells._  
><em>

"I'll go on now." He said and didn't wait for an answer as he ran towards the facility, once sure he was away from Piotr he palmed his cane and took out the wand casting an invisibility spell. He felt the magic surrounding him and he sighed in relief, he then put it back and cast a scent and noise concealing charms, neutral spells. He stopped at a type of gate and watched as trucks came by, he was still mind boggled by some of the mumbles inventions, and made a point to search all the inventions of this world so he wouldn't be in any disadvantage to whoever he was fighting with later on.

He watched as the soldier searched the truck, the moment he left the back Draco started running towards it, hoping that no one would notice the footsteps he was making. fortunately no be did and he jumped inside.

inside he found some covered crates, he frowned looks tarted to search them, first by letting his magic wave around it to know if there was any trap or deadly substance, none was found so he quite boldly, opened one.

guns.

He grimaced, scrunching his nose on the way, muggle and their guns. they have no tact, in that past they were decent enough to use handheld weapons to fight, as Ann honorary duel or game or in battle, however with the new era muggles started to use guns, there was no honor in using such weapons, just one twitch and you take away a life.

just like the killing curse.

however, he wasn't idiotic to leave one alone when he could have any, he smirked as he picked a pistol, his fathers cane - his cane, it sounded too much to accept it, he was supposed to be seventeen before getting it - already has a revolver, an Elisha Haydon Collier to be exact, one of the early muggle revolvers that didn't misfire like a broken wand.

It was a beauty, however he was planing on creating an enchantment to engrave it on the gun so it could conjure the same bullets. His family only took out the last bullet and conjured a batch of similar ones instead, but that took time, what if he was in a fight and the bullets finished off. He wouldn't have any left to conjure more, and if he did someone might get lucky and kill him off at that moment, granted he wouldn't be using it by a lot with his father's - his? - wand.

he can't cast many spells without resorting to the cane, yet here he has a stash of bullets and a gun. Taking them he used his magic and fried every other weapon on the trunk, glad at his success he left up the curtained back and found that they were nearing the facility.

Why is he doing this again? He wasn't some bloody hero yet here he is, helping some muggle to save other muggles, it was an infiltration mission, he was skilled at that and enjoyed it so, on the other hand it wasn't enought to convince him to join and help.

he was becoming confused, his magic was dark, from two too the darkest family, but he wasn't evil, he wasn't good either.

The truck pulled to a break making him curse as he fell on the floor, he stiffened when he hear footsteps outside - what brutes, such heavy footsteps - and the curtains pulled, he threw a stunning spell and jumped at that moment, some yells of outrage were heard but he smirked as he ran out of sight.

going through the corridors he watched as many guards were running to the direction he came from, no doubt to look for the attacker. As he ran he noticed someone what's gaining respectable looks from the others.

his first target.

as they ran he sent a stupefy at the man but held him before falling, making mom move as of wanting to go to another room. Inside a type of storage room he threw the man on the ground and opened his eyes.

"Legilimancy." He whispered, the charm was immediate, he divesomeone that person's mind, a sergeant. The orders, the children, teens as well and adults being sent to cells, the location was now stolen from the mind and he jumped out of the sergeants mind as soon as he could, quite disgusted of what he saw inside in spite of gaining what he needed.

finding the man on the floor with his mind now burned and destroyed he ran out of the area. noticing more soldiers and catching dome of their voices he swore, they were looking for their commander, which he fried his brains out.

he was beginning to think he was crappy at this whole spying thing.

he ran to where the mutants are.

**0o0o0**

"guys! Colossus finally sent a signal!" a hyper looking girl yells out, the team who were waiting for about three days for their friend instantly went to move and get ready, the Black Bird was ready. the X-men are on the move.

**0o0o0**

"Bloody hell!" he yells when something caught he tripped, he can feel the spells waning now and if he doesn't move soon it will disappear making him a target to everyone. the moment he got up he used is metamorphmagus abilities to change his appearance into a dark skinned male, the template of the appearance was his ex-friend Blaise Zabini.

he reached an area filled with children and he wanted to vomit, memories assaulted him of long ago, when a raid ends and the Death Eaters would come back with some people alive and in pain. They always used them for sports, always torture, he was sometimes forced to join them as a front and would use _crucio, _the fact you needed hate to fuel the spell wasn't the problem, but to whom you direct it too.

They brought children at time, and they would hold either fear or nonchalance on their faces as they gave up, they were bellow eleven and were muggleborns.

these children reminded him of those children, reminded him of how they were just waiting for everything to end, and remembered why he decided to join the light and spy on the dark just like Severus did. His hands subconsciously goes to his locket which held pictures of his family plus his godfather.

He hates anything senseless, torturing or using children on experiments is senseless and pointless and painful not to mention _immoral._ he wasn't immoral, he has a reason for everything he did, he can't find the perfect reason to do anything even if it was called evil. cunning wasn't evil, never evil, just a twisted form of wit. he was twisted witty mind if he would call himself, and he has one thing to say of this situation.

even a twisted person like him couldn't torture children out of his own will, so what should he call anyone that does with their own will?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> so watcha think? wanted to make him a bit of a nostalgic mind because of his photographic memory thing, always remembering everything to details. I don't see Draco as someone who actually enjoys doing anything evil without a reason, to further his own end or something like that, he was raised like that and ot to mention he was the optimum Slytherin, they weren't evil, just cunning.

(so i might be biased about this whole thing, every time i question which house i will get in and the answer is Slytherin, i'm not evil, but i might be a bit dark and morbid, if anyone ever read my old stories as a child they would think it was written by a depressed suicidal man not a twelve year old girl XD.)


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

He stares at the cage for a while trying to figure out how to open them, narrowing his eyes and starting to study the locks and mechanism he didn't realize that his invisibility charm faded out completely. A hand grabbed his shoulder yanking him, Draco was on override at that moment and took out the pistol he found at the truck earlier shooting her instantly.

Instead of getting the person – a woman – she dodged and _ignited fire _with her hands looking fairly angry. _"Bullocks." _he whispers harshly as he started a reaction most commonly called 'trigger happy', there was no other simple explanation.

The woman though, never got shot but ran as she dodged every bullet, which was completely impossible, so he took a deep breath and lets his magic heightens his senses, intensifying every sense and emotion, quite literally helping in slowing the world around him, while the truth was that his body was moving too fast for the world. It was an old magical technique, it was thought dark, which was quite foolish in his mind, and was banned by the ministry. It was a good thing that father loved hogging old priceless and always dark books; the ministry never caught him too.

When he opened his eyes his eyes started to glow a bright blue-grey colour, the world as he knew slowed down, the woman was still in walking pace even with the non-normal overpowered magik at play and he thought that whatever muggles do these days to up their training was too effective.

He didn't ponder very much as he lets his hands point at her and shoot her legs making her fall in slow motion like everything else. He turns around as he notices the many guards that are coming and looks back at the lock. Still not knowing how to release the children he did the most obvious option.

Destroy any complicated mechanism at sight.

And destroy he did, he shoots at all locks that are electronic and – thank the divines – normal ones. He rapidly turns to shoot any incoming soldier, feeling the world returning to its normal pace, or his senses returning to its old dull – though very sharp – state.

He muttered the spell _sonorus _and yells at the top of his voice "Colossus get your tin arse at level five underground section C and take these kids!"

**0o0o0**

Colossus quite literally threw a feral mutant out of the way and stopped as the rest of the team also stopped, he face palmed and knew instantly that _that _was the sign Draco must have meant.

"What's his codename?" Ice-man asked laughing at the well worded demand, liking the new guy already. "No name." He said when he threw the last soldier at sight so he can go to the same direction. Marvel girl, or Jean Grey levitated some of the guns and snapped them, her control seems to be more accurate lately. The red tinted glasses wearing mutant shot another soldier before he could even come close to them.

"Marvel and Night crawler, move with Colossus and escort the kids to the X-jet, Storm is still there. Wolverine, make sure they get there, Ice-man and me are holding them off here." Cyclops shouted, quite in time as more guards came hurtling down at them.

"Where do they get these guys?" Bobby asks/yells not believing this at the moment as he froze two more pairs, he watched as half the team split up to their destination.

**0o0o0**

"Alright, who's Illyana?" he asks, a blond at the back lift her head up suddenly but brought it back down not wanting any attention to her, unfortunately Draco did notice and walked to her. "You're Piotr's sister right?" he asks. She nods; he places a hand at her shoulder making her look up.

He started reading her mind, and to his relief they didn't do anything to her … _yet_, however they did do things to the older mutants, the woman he was fighting a few moments is one of them. Brain washed, he never knew that was possible without the unforgivable spell, however it seems it was possible in this world without magic then he started to think of more things, what else could they do here? How far did the Muggles of this world advanced?

This only reinforced his desire to search about this world's history.

"I already called for your brother and his friends, so do not worry about anything, I'll leave once he comes."

"Aren't you with him?" she asked looking confused, now that he noticed, she looks like she is seven years old so of course she would be confused. He shook his head. "I only saved him outside and am helping him now; I'm not a good person to be with your brother's friends."

"But you seem nice." She commented, this actually made him pause, who says that? Whoever says that about _Draco Malfoy._ Then it hit him, of course she doesn't know the name _Malfoy, _he doesn't exists in this world, his family must have died a long time ago, or even never started, his great grandparents from both his mother and father's sides were never alive here, _so who cares about you Draco?_

"That would be nice." He hums; he stiffens and turns once more with his guns, this time taking out two of them instead of one. He was eye to eye with a blue skinned, red haired and possibly green eyed mutant. She didn't even step in the cell yet he knew immediately of her ill intentions.

"Step out of the cage." He said in Russian, she raised a brow only to launch at him. He dodged the first strike and got the wind knocked at him with the sudden punch to the guts, making him bend down for a fraction but backing away before another kick from the knees to his chin could transpire.

He lets the butt of the gun fall down onto her own head making her twist her body, in a very odd twisted angle that would make anyone cringe, even him, if it weren't for the fact he looked at the Dark lord and his snakes for two summers straight.

Not deterred he instead pulls the tigers making her dodge once more glaring threateningly as she lets her _hands transform into claws._ He ducked away right before his chest was slashed and he still shoots minding the panicking children everywhere, somehow managing to move them away with his cane as he fights the _blue monstrosity_. The claws did manage to strike and injure his left wrests.

Their fight could only be described as a dance, a dance he was rapidly tiring off, feeling his magical reserves diminishing and his disguise wanting to pull back, only reason it didn't was because of sheer stubbornness.

He threw the cane at her like a spear, she dodged smirking at him, only to be surprised to find him smirking back instead. She looks at his hands and found a rope which he pulled making her curse, the cane came back hitting her back with a sharp edge but she wasn't deterred, instead she was getting more into the fight.

He started feeling the aches in muscles he never thought he could ever feel before this day. She was now lashing out making him duck, dodge and counter attack at every possible second, defending was a bad idea if you have no base strength, which he defiantly doesn't, even against small opponents. He pushed, punched, deflected many attacks and was glad to notice the children were decreasing from his sight, his cane having difficulty to find more of them to push away.

Then he noticed why that was so.

For one split second he noticed a red head, a man with a cowl, and _another _blue skinned person making him wonder what is the deal with skin around here, steel skin? Scaly skin? Blue furry ones!? It was also the same split second that found him struck at the temple making him grunt in pain and fall flat on the floor with a loud thud.

He detected a hint of silver coming right at his neck and laid himself flat on his back and kicking his assailant with his knees, swiping her by pushing her shin and successfully doing it too. He jumped at that moment yet felt very disorient, the world started to spin and noticed his hold on his shapeshifting skills was getting loose. He groaned but clutched his hands around the cane, he lost the guns somewhere and he didn't even care at the moment.

_"when you are under attack, and you _**will**_ be attacked Draco, with no potions at sight to help you. List off the most important thing your attacker holds dear, if none then their weapon. However, if your opponent didn't need a weapon to be deadly," The dark robed man demonstrated this by swiping his hands in the air startling Draco and pushing him out of place, essentially and effectively doing perfect wandless magic. "Then let your magic guide you, she knows how to get you out of a mess, no matter which way she uses to accomplish it." Hid godfather said._

he didn't understand at that time, only now did he understand, he closes off his mind hoping there was enough time to do this. He opened them once more to find his eyes glowing anew, he can … feel it in a way, magic that is.

Everyone has a returning point; Muggles would think that it was home for them, some would even have a war zone as their returning point, some with their lovers. Wizards only had two returning points, and it was either their family or magic herself.

He lets her move him, lets her guide him as another barrage of kicks and punches and swipes from a knife come, the new torrent of bullets didn't even faze him as he simply passed it with ease. It was tiring, but it was effective. He then he sees a blue hand, she was telling him to grab it, at that point he couldn't differentiate between anything, so magic telling him to possibly grab the hands of his enemies made him nauseating.

_"Then let your magic guide you, she knows how to get you out of a mess, no matter which way she uses to accomplish it."_

He grabs the hands; he caught the smell of something rotten, sulphur, felt the pressure around his body shift, then no more.

**0o0o0**

The next time he opened his eyes was inside a moving vehicle, he doesn't like the muggle devices much, they had brooms, the floo system, key ports and apparating. On the other hand, three of those options are no longer available until he starts researching on it himself with whatever Arthimacy, schooling and information in his mind to figure out how to re-make them in this world.

He sat up grunting and remarked the fact that his head was bandaged, the temple must have been bleeding at some point. The cane still stiffly stowed in his hands safely. Another bandage on his right arm, which was grazed and not slashed, he runs his mind on possible things that could do this and figured it must be a bullet.

A bandage on his wrest where this time, it was slashed. He didn't get this injured even at Hogwarts battle.

"that wasn't serious, the one on your head was." he looks up when he heard that being said, he finds Piotr standing there looking worried, he wanted to laugh, the Rasputines sure knew how to make feel the irony, both looking very worried and thinking highly of him.

"It feels like I've hit a brick wall then continued to graze it with it." he mutters and leans on the chair, knowing if Piotr was relaxed than they were safe.

"How did the mission go?"

"It was a success, we even saved some old friends." He said smirking at the thought, he raised a brow then looks behind the giant of a man and finds a trench coated wearing brunette chatting up a storm to the ladies, the most distinctive thing about him though was the eyes. They were all black but the iris, it was a bright red.

"Where am i?"

"You, blondie, are on the Black bird." He turns to find a hairy man using cigar, he wrinkled his nose in distaste and wondered how and why he didn't pick on it before this. This wasn't acceptable, he should always be aware, prepared and on fight, he was drilled with these thoughts by Severus, he made sure to keep it. He should never forget those teachings, paranoid, but only paranoid people survived war with their limbs attached, Mad-eye was the exception.

"Glad to know that the digestive system of said bird isn't filled with acidic liquid to urn me, wait, I should have wished for it, certainly better than looking at you." The mutant growled, Piotr smirked, he smiled.

"What happened to that blue skinny red head?"


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

He kept staring off at the windows, watching as the clouds skim by, this reminded him much of his broom when he played as seeker. It was half a day ago, or so he thinks, since he was stuck in the black bird, the name of the jet. It came to mind that the aeroplane is the flying broom of the muggle world; even the fact that they named it was the same as how the wizards named their own brooms, like his nimbus 2000 still in trunk. he needed to learn more about muggle transportation, while he did know they had flying mechanism, he only knew of them for he witnessed one flying inside a muggle meeting room on the above floors.

He still doesn't like riding a plane; however he liked the fact that he can enjoy the view and still move fast. Turning around he watches the X-men, they were a group of riffraff mutants fighting against their counters who are called the brotherhood of mutants. Both work for the equal rights of their species, while the X-men are using the peaceful approach the brotherhood are using the same methods of the dark lord, it made him grind his teeth not liking that idea.

The idea reminded him too much of the conflict back home, where the light side were the X-men's counter parts as the Death eaters being the Brotherhood. Both fought for the same main idea though conflicted as it was, the statues of secrecy. It was obvious, the statues of secrecy was being threatened and the dark lord wanted it broken, wanted the muggles –mundane or human, you need to blend in and using _made up _word wasn't going to let him get blend in – to fear them just as how Magneto wanted them to fear mutants. However, Dumbledore wanted to be peaceful with them, just like the mutants wanted for mugg- the mundane, they wanted to live normally side by side.

He can already see that failing and never happening.

He can also see Magneto's take on the whole matter will not help at all, and suddenly he was struck on how the Wizards only one right move was to hide themselves. Yet, it was idiotic to make a full society naïve of the other side, it was like two very skilled assassins, one on poisons and one in blades, living as neighbours. While one doesn't know of the other, the one who knows ignores the first … that is until he was discovered and the assassin feels threatened and instantly kills the ignorant one.

It was a messy situation from the first place and wondered how two assassins could get in it in the first place. He almost laughed when he pushed and remembered he made up said situation.

He shook his head and decided not to involve himself, he wasn't even a mutant, though they may think so, he wasn't. They only assumed he was a mutant, he told Piotr that he could read minds and shape shift, he didn't say he was a mutant … did he? he wasn't sure anymore. He isn't intending to enter in any fight as long as possible, he already joined that scuffle at Russia, and he doesn't enjoy fighting as a muggle, not at all.

Guns were powerful yes but very limited, his spells were arrayed, opened and vast, unlike guns that has the approach of aim then shoot. Spells may be the same, but at least you could think up your spells first, knowing every one of them has an effect, some with wide open attacks while others help in range, some have time delay and most are straight to the point, both lethal and non-lethal.

Not to mention, he hates close range weapon-less combat, already bruises were showing on his skin, luckily he wasn't hit in the face, or else he would've quite literally plopped down on the ground and gave up on life, he was **_that_** vain.

_"you should stop gelling your hair back, it makes you look too much like your father." Daphne Greengrass said scrunching her nose, Blaise snorted but did no other indication that he was listening and kept reading his tome. They were seated in the common room in front of the fire place, Draco lifted his head from his grimoire to stare at her._

_"what is the problem with me appearing as my father?"_

_"I would like to meet Draco, not Malfoy senior." She said huffing and raising her nose at him, he scowls at her making her sigh in aggravation. "And stop that."_

_"stop what Greengrass."_

_"That! you talk exactly like professor Snape."_

_"He is my godfather." he said flippantly, this made one the first years choke but hid it fast as if he never heard anything passing by the common room. "Dear merlin, this explains everything." Said a disgruntled Theodore looking very horrified with the revelation, all comprehension dawning now like a waterfall swiping any thoughts in his mind._

_"is there a matter with that?" he asks, though he doesn't sound like it, he sounded irritated, Theodore shook his head and Greengrass huffs once more leaving the boys alone. Draco returned to his Grimoire, though now thinking about what the Slytherin princess said, he was turning thirteen in February and he still tried to become just like his father, it must seem pitiful to everyone who was watching him from afar, maybe it _was _a good idea to stop doing every little thing just like him._

_Though … he will start looking like his mother if he stopped gelling his hair back, all his feminine traces will painfully obvious, he wants to groan, why did that half-blood of a cousin have the metamorphmagus ability and not him, she was a half-blood! Nevertheless, he started to doubt all this belief of purity, he can never tell anyone about it though, only his godfather._

_His own godfather was a half-blood, and he was much better than his own father in dark spells, more powerful as well, then there was Potter, he survived the killing curse didn't he. Not to mention Granger, a mudblood who was more inclined to light magic than one would think of, he noticed it whenever they were practicing light spells, she always succeeded in it when muggle-borns were supposed to be much more inclined to neutral spells, their blood stopped them from branching out too much in either side._

_Why were the pureblood becoming weaker? He never dared to ask father, and that was why he asked his godfather to teach him Occlumancy in case anyone tried to read his mind and found out about his doubts, he was a Malfoy, he was the poster image of every dark pureblood in the wizard world and needed to act accordingly and to never trash his family name._

_Still …_

_He stopped flipping the page as he remembered something he once read. It was a wizarding ritual, inside their library, three shelves above ground and two shelves to the right of the grandfather clock, row five. A book on abilities, how to figure what it is, what to do if he has a dormant one._

_He smiles, a very evil and twisted smile at that, it was Blood Magik, since the ancestral home has the ward to stop ministry officials from finding out he was using magic he can do it. Blood magic didn't even need wands most of the time, only … blood … lots of it._

You have to lose some to gain some_, he sighs._

_"Why are you smiling like that." he was pulled from his trance to look at Blaise who was looking at him suspiciously. "Nothing, I just remembered something." he said, his smile a Cheshire one. Blaise didn't believe it but let it go opting to return to his tome, where did he get one? Even his family's library didn't get many tomes._

That was how he actually found out about his metamorphmagus ability, and unlocked it without anyone knowing, however he lost consciousness and was found later by an elf who calls for his mother. When he woke up after that incident she became very strict with him and ordered him not to tell his father about this at all.

Unfortunately, when he unlocked his shifting abilities he also unlocked his veela heritage, which alerted his father the next week when he came back from his business trip, he was livid, the punishment was harsh, a _crucio _to make sure he understood how idiotic it was for him to do what he did. Then he went on and trained him on how to hold his allure, which was the main reason why he didn't want him to get his abilities until the magical inheritance.

Father did confess he was in mind to put a heritage bind on him, one made to suppress any banshee descendants from showing their powers and the veelas who were desperate enough started to use in the late 1800s.

He did understand later at that summer why his father didn't want him to get his heritage at all, it was when he lost control on his allure …

He grimaced, it was at knuckturn alley that it happened with the company of his godfather and the assailant quite literally got his hands incriminated, turned into charred flesh courtesy of Severus Snape.

He remembered his Godfather's disdain after kicking the assailaints head and turning at him looking very livid. _"when were you going to tell me of this Draco." _He demanded, that was one of the few times he ever saw Severus mad at him.

"it must be very bad what you're thinking about if you're making faces like that." A voice pulled him out of his memories, he looks to the side and noticed the red head he saw at the Russian base, the same one who was pulling away the children along with the blue skinned mutant and the conceding feral one … and lifting things without touching them.

He narrowed his eyes however when he felt tendrils of _something,_ a mental probe that is, trying to touch his head making him growl. "It's rude to invade someone's mind like that." he said glaring, she didn't even have the decency to look embarrassed and raised her brow.

"I don't like being touched in the head lady." He said then turned to the window, continuing on watching the clouds… they looked fluffy and wondered what it feels like sleeping on it, his mind started to wander as it started to open up doors to old memories, such as when Severus came for his eleventh birthday.

_"You know what this means don't you." He said smiling softly at him, Draco nods still in his nightwear bouncing on his bed. "Of course! I'll go to school with you as my teacher, it'll be wicked, I'll have all year to play with Vince and Greg, your class will be the most fun and I will be the best student of the year!"_

_"Quite ambitious aren't you, no doubt where you which house you'll end up in." he said chuckling softly, Draco looked indignant as if there was any other. "I'll go to your house uncle Severus, even if you were head of Gryffindor." Severus scowled at that comment, not the best way to describe his loyalty but at least it showed how dictated he was to him._

_"No Draco, don't go there." He muttered making the little boy giggle, the memory started to fade into him in front of the empty train station, his mother was looking very proud in front of the steam engine, his father with the oh so infamous cane that was an icon of their family. He was looking down at him smiling in that way that defnitly told anyone who saw it of who he was._

_"I do not doubt that you will make use proud son." He said looking at the back and lifting with his hands, there weren't any people for they came early, hating the rush. His mother totted at him and started playing with his hair trying to put some down but making him grimace and lifting up to look gilled like before._

_"Listen to your uncle now, do not get caught causing any trouble Draco, if I ever get news of you _cursing _someone, I will be most displeased, you know how we pride on never getting caught." His father came back from inside the train and was still smirking, he took out a box from inside his sadly muggle looking outfit, needing to get pass the station to reach her for it was warded from apparating._

_"take it Draco, this way you will not mess us there." He whispered giving it to him, Draco was very curious as he took it, he looks at both his parents asking for premision to open it, his mother chuckled at him, his father grimaced. "Well open it child, I did not order one for you to just hold it." he crouched, Draco blushed and started unwrapping it._

_It was a locket, a silver locket with emerald as decorating stonesand showing vines as a design, the word M itched to it. he opens it to find two picture, one of him and his parents, one of a younger him in Severus's hands._

_"To remember us at night." His mother said, pecking his forehead. "Make us proud." His fatherbut only said. _

The scene shifted, from the bright and warm filled memory to something more dark, grim, ugly and tortures.

_"No, not Draco! Please not him!" a feminine voice begged, his head was cradled in warm hands, his world blurry, he could see a body not afar, it had long and platinuem blond hair, just like his, the corpse belonged to none but his father._

_"Let him go! Please! He's just a child!" the rain was heavy, the crows were flaunting, he could have sworn they were cackling with glee. Mud could be felt underneath them, his dark suit that he always wore now adorned with a hat that was laying a few feet away looking burned. His arms were painful and he could mildly feel it twisted and broken._

_"He is an abomination, that wretched thing shall die either sooner or later wench." He wanted to scream, yell at someone. "He is a child! He did nothing!"_

_"Did he not kill." She was pleading now, with everything she could, she wanted him to live, much longer than she will ever do._

_"he did not, he never killed, he couldn't, please let him live he-"_

_"a monster, he is also a creature, he doesn't deserve to live, and neither do you witch." He heard a splutter, a chocked sob and the strong arms became lose, letting go of him as he witnessed crimson splashed. His eyes widens with horror as he realized another head, half blond half dark hair hitting the ground, crimson sparkled between the strands._

_"M…M-Mum…" he calls weakly as feet starts to show in his vision. "I'm s-sorry …" he then felt his head being yanked harshly as his eyes were forced to look at his tormenter's dark grin. "and you kid, we can do many things with you …"_

Something was wrong, why was he remembering this? he didn't have the time to burry it deeply in his mind, so he was bound to remember it, but why now, why not later, why-

He starts to yell grabbing his head, he lets his head fall to his head as he clutched to his hair. His eyes glows for one moment and concentrates on the counter attack, he wanted the person who was looking through his mind to feel pain, to know how bad it was to even come close.

Someone was looking through his memory!

Just like he wished, the red head also screams and falls onto the ground, her scream much louder, and he couldn't help but grin maliciously at her, serves her right, after all he did tell her that he doesn't fancy someone poking his brains, and her actually trying to read his mind was in all honesty …

The biggest mistake she could make.

The doors opened to the room they were sitting and he heard some shuffling, he was yanked by the arm and was forced to stand up, he gazes at who it was and found the same feral man. He growled and yanks his arm away from him and looks back to find most of the team standing at the red head's side.

The one with the visors growls and stood up running straight to him, instead he swings his body to the side and trips him with one leg. The man fell on the floor and he was about to show his smirk when he felt himself get slammed to the floor of the aeroplane and looks up at the one who yanked him but moments ago.

Logan, his name was Logan and he has no memory of his past. However, he will make a whole new sets of memories from him because he will definitely become on his enemy list.

"I told you we can't trust." He looks to the side as the leader, Scott, got up and growling at him, he growls back and pushes the heavy man off of him, no success.

_"You _not trusting _ME!_ She tried to read my mind!" he said in that oddly loud voice of his that he hates, he always did sound like a woman. "I already told her not to, but did she listen, no. I do not take kindly to people looking in my memories." finally with one last push he shoves the mutant on top of him and glares at everyone.

"She was in my mind when she didn't heed what I said." He snarls at her as she starts to visibly less shaky. "Do you enjoy looking at other's memories like that, did your team mates think I wasn't trust worthy enough so I needed a check through." He looks back at the window then back to her.

Guilt was painted all over her face.

"what did you want." He demanded, a flash going through his eyes that made some people very alert of him and started to get in a fighting stance. "We wanted to know if you were a spy working for the brotherhood." She said defiantly, not showing any fear from her, Piotr started to move between them to stop the fight only for him to stop when he heard Draco's cold and dead laughter.

"Y-You wanted," he lets out another laugh, sounding close to craze but finally had enough bearing to continue. "T-To know if I was a spy for, who are by the way, people who have no tact what so ever to win a debate so delicate that could change the world, for those … those … _dunderheads!_ No Mademoiselle, I never met them, and do not wish to do so." He said then looks at Piotr, his expression steady and emotionless, Piotr didn't know how to react to that, he only met Draco a week ago and already they created a friendship that he didn't want to strain, but him being in a team who distraught him from the beginning wasn't helping at all.

"Nice team you have Piotr." Draco said and gets out of the room, not wishing to stay any longer.

**0o0o0**

They reached a mansion that he wasn't planning to stay in for long, the moment they landed he jumped out of the plane and glares at anyone who even thought of stopping him. Doing a small scan in the room to acquire a map of the place, he made a mental one and learned the direction to the exit.

"Wait Draco," he heard Piotr trying to call him as he walked towards the elevator. He tried to close it before the mutant could get in but was too late and the large man was inside before the doors closed. "I just want the way out of here Piotr," He said, his mask was on.

"_No attachments, nothing to hold you back, people will not know what you are thinking of, that way they will not have any weakness of you son."_ his father's words. "_Show them how inferior they are by smiling, they will not know how to react but with negativity, sometimes they will lose control and attack, they will become most vulnerable at that point, you can exploits whatever that is you need."_

"She didn't want to do it, Scott needed to make sure."

"This Scott is a lousy prick of a leader."

"He is not Draco and I do not like it that you are insulting him."

"will, I don't like people going in my mind. I don't like him either, we are both even. If there was one thing I hate Piotr, is someone looking in my mind, when she was looking at it I was forced to look at it as well. Piotr, she made me look at my family, they are all dead." He said, the mask still on. Piotr didn't react much but stopped trying to compel the blond to stay the moment he declared his family's status.

"You never said anything about your family."

"They died, what else must I say."

"how?"

"is this an interrogation." He grimaces, bringing his arms together and crossing them over his chest. "I don't take kindly to interrogations."

"I just want to know …" Piotr looked sincere, and Draco didn't even need to look into his mind to find out if he was truthful or not, he sighs and rubs the back of his head. Letting his hands fall down he leans at the wall and started to think.

"Last time I saw my parents was at my godfather's funeral, someone attacked us and they defended my godfather's body with all they could, I was the only survivor of the attack." He said remembering that day, his scowl becoming deep and feral. "Turns out the law didn't want us alive, my parents and godfather were spies you see, they worked deep in terrorist cells and both father and Severus were at the top ranks of their organization. They were so good at being spies that the law couldn't tell anymore if they were spies or not, not believing that we were on their side." He said, there was a ding indicating that they reached their level.

"Mother begged the police man not to shoot me. Instead they shot her. However, they didn't want any loose ends you see. I was sent straight to execution, deleted any files about me and my trails, they would have succeeded killing if it weren't for my friends and a man … l' ange de la mort." He trailed, remembering how exactly it was he came here, this was the perfect cover, it may have come out by the fly but it fits and he wouldn't have any difficulty with it, not to mention it was close to the truth after all.

L' ange de la mort … the angel of death.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> sup, 'twas a busy few weeks, i finally have some time to post this, i'm a senior you see and am possibly the most idiotic senior in the scientific section of our school XD the high schools here are divided into two sections, Literature (though it is called Arts for no reason at all, the translation is literature, so why is it called art in English?) and science.

it's not that bad that i'm failing, my average is usually an A+ but now it's an A- or even B+ i didn't get my care yet. on the good side of things, i got 100 in IT and 99 in religious studies (yes we take that)

back in story, can you guess the real story behind Draco's imprisonment? you got a very edited,basic version of what happened.

by the way, THAT IS A LONG CHAPTER! i don't do long, i do fast messy with no beta reading, chapters, it's a very nice lifestyle you see XD


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Remembering the smallest inkling of what happened next was him trying to get away, the moment the elevator opened slightly he slammed the closing button and slid out of the small gape leaving Piotr behind. He ran outside the mansion to get away as fast as possible.

Was he distressed trying to do so? He didn't know, maybe. Because there was no other explanation of how he opened his eyes just now and found himself in this utterly white room filled with machines.

There was something connected to his hand, to his **_hand!_** He blinked a few times, it was then that his training kicked in making him jump and tugged the machine his hand was connected to with him, making it wobble dangerously. He froze hoping it doesn't, is breath caught in his lungs as he saw the precious balance of the beeping machine.

It tipped back to its previous possession making him release his breath, a relieved breath was more to the apt discretion.

He took in the room, the room was utterly white, just like a room in Saint Mungo, a hospital. obviously Muggles didn't have magic to use a monitoring charm, because the beeping sounded suspiciously like a heartbeat and maybe this was their way to make sure his heart actually kept beating.

What an odd yet useful machine.

There were no other restraints on him but the machine, no hostile. He was dressed inappropriately; they tried to look for injuries. Last thing he remembers, storming out of the X Mansion, and …

Yes, he was distressed and maybe, accidently, used magic to apparate? What other way would he lose consciousness? It was the only form of magic that no matter how much you tried you never get better at it, that's why there was the floo system and broom and the horrendous knight bus. Or maybe it could be improved yet but takes dedication to do it? like the animagus form.

He never found out his animagus form, aside from the electives and extra-curricular activities he joined to appease his father.

He was like that bloody Granger, if even worse. They had to give him a time turner to get enough time to do everything and it was oh so annoying.

He paused … did he have his time turner? Maybe it was in his bag or trunk? His trunk! It was in his clothes. Turning wildly he sighed in relief when he found his clothes on the other side of the room folded neatly and seemed to be washed, not to mention his trunk atop looking like a deck of cards with his bag beneath his clothes.

So his things are here, they aren't intending of keeping him hostage. He was about to get up when surprisingly, the door opened making him halt, a nurse came in with sometype of tray but not filled with food rather than _chemicals, _oh he hated that part of muggles, he needed to study it in case he was to enter Alchemy at sixth year.

The nurse paused and gasped. She started yelling for someone outside and ran towards him pausing him back on the bed and started to check on him exclaiming loudly about things he rather not listen to.

"Where am i?" he bluntly asked, she stopped and tsked at him, _him! a MALFOY!_

"what'cha think where we are? it isn't a five star hotel that's for sure." She said sarcastically making Draco nod dumbly, she somehow reminded him of madam pomfery in a way, was it the grab, it must be the grab, they both wore white dresses with a red cross.

"I… city please?" he asked, she paused and looked at him narrowing her eyes. "New York." She finally answered, Draco blinked a few times and looked outside at the window, it was nightfall ut it was also snowing heavily.

"ah … date?"

"fourteenth of December, only ten days till Christmas."

"ten days till Yule." He whispers, it somehow slipped his mind, which it shouldn't. His family always hosted the Yule ball every year, the Greengrass family did the Samhain ball which unfortunately for the children who attended Hogwarts couldn't attend.

He brings his hands to his head and groans. The nurse seemed alarmed at this and immediately asks if his head hurts. Which yes, it did.

He finally found out what was he feeling the moment he woke up, it was magical exhaustion, which explained pretty much everything, he really must have apparated to get here at a moment of distress and exhausted his magical core, he _was _using it too much lately.

A doctor came in and started checking on him, just like the nurse which he bit out, not that they listened anyways. The doctor sighs in relief but still looks annoyed at something, or maybe a bit confused.

"Son, you've been in a coma for a month." And now _he _was the confused one, it seems it wasn't a magical exhaustion, rather he was in a magical coma, did he really use that much magic? Normally if anyone went through a magical coma they don't usually survive, why did he?

"I, I don't know ow that happened." He said honestly. "how did I even get here?"

"A man found you passed out at central park." The doctor said checking the list for something then looking back at Draco. "his name was Phil Coulson, he found you passed out and carried till here, a strong man that guy." He mumbled, Draco was still reeling with the fact that he was in a magical coma, for a month, with no magical assistance or potions, yet he still survived.

"right, the police officers will come here because in all honesty, you are the most mysterious John Doe we had for a while."

"er… I'm sorry?"

"Don't be, now would you answer some questions. What's your name?"

"full name?"

"yes full name."

"Draco Lucius Malfoy-Black." He answred, the man raised a brow at that. "Call me Draco 'Drake' Black, it's a mouthful." He finally said, the man nods and writes down his full name and the shortened one, he would have liked it better if it was Draco Malfoy, but for some reason he wanted it to be Drake Black.

"Alright Drake, do you remember what happened?"

"… I was assaulted?" he question, which was an honest question really, he was assaulted in mind wasn't he, yet he wasn't, what? He shook his head. "someone tried to hit my head, I ran, I don't remember much else." The doctor hums and writes it as well.

"home? Family?"

"None, to both." He said looking outside, the man nodded glumly. "as I thought, it was a good idea to call for social services."

"what?" he questions looking back, the healer and nurse stopped and looked at him with raised brows. "Social services, they are people responsible for children's placement. Tell me kid, do you remember everything about your family?"

"yes."

"what don't you remember?"

"… school? I – I don't remember what I studied, but I know things, I don't know! I know … phones? Yeah phones! And airplanes, and guns and, and someone trying to catch me!" he was acting hysterical, he knew it, but it accrued to him that this is the perfect opportunity. Amnesia, he could act like he has amnesia, it would certainly explain many things he doesn't know about the culture, they wouldn't bat an eyelash to it. how some common knowledge escapes simply because he doesn't know it, but to them he forgot.

It was perfect.

"Calm down son, it's okay, you're safe here. Guns?"

"I, there were loud bang sounds, those are guns … right? It could be anything couldn't it." he wanted to pat himself in the back because his acting, though he never tried it to the extreme, turned out to be very skilful.

"that's pretty much all I remember."

"And your family"

"…"

**0o0o0**

Dissociative amnesia, they thought they had that type of amnesia. When he asked they said it was a type of amnesia where the patient loses specific types of information while not being affected at all. It wasn't caused by injury but by trauma witnessing a gruesome crime or a grave accident. It doesn't affect his brains at all, the only real indicator that he has amnesia is those deleted information in his mind.

In his case, it was about anything modern, be it technology or events.

He didn't rebuff the idea, it was actually the perfect cover, it was specific too, and kind of realigns with what happened to him before coming here, so he would act like he had it.

The bad news though, he has to stay for at least a few days and he has to go through social services. If they didn't find his family – which they won't by the way – he would end up in a group home, unless he got a guardian.

After getting enough physical examinations they started with the mental ones, which he passed with ease. The last thing he did was an IQ test on the request of the doctor, the results came in with someone exclaiming his genius, he wanted to groan at that, he didn't want even more attention at him. someone even said he could be on par with Tony Stark and Reed Richards, which he answered by a blank expression.

They started giving him books on modern history and technology, he ate them up not leaving until reading it fully, they were actually afraid of the possibility that he 'forgot' how to read.

Two days later and he was utterly bored, he knew that they wouldn't any family, since there is no trace of him here, so they better leave at this group or foster home. The boredom got to the point where he kept reading college texts that some students somehow forgot here and ended up in the lost and found.

On the third day however, came someone to visit him. he was reading 'Dynamic Mechanical Analysis' when the door was knocked and the Dr Jones came in looking chipper.

"Draco, we have good news, you'll be able to get out of the hospital tomorrow morning."

"Really? Am I going to the foster house?" he asked closing the book and sitting straight on the bed, the doctor shook his head, his grin becoming wider. "No, that's where the good news is going to come. Remember when we said a man brought you in here?"

"Phil Coulson." Perfect memory.

"Yes, I'm happy to tell you that he signed up to be your guardian until your real family appears." He said and in came a man with a none-descriptive expression. It was here that Draco frowned, not at the man but at the doctor. He wasn't stupid, the wizarding had social service as well, and because his father was high up in the ladder he would sometimes hear on how hard it was to find family members to orphaned or abused children.

And that was with the godfather/godmother system. Not all muggles go through that system and he wasn't listed as someone's godson, so he was bound to be like this most of his life with no one to claim him. How on earth did this Coulson man gained custody so easily?

"R-Really?" he asked looking very nervous at the man, it was then that the man's face broke and showed a smile, it made him look like a kind man. Hey were both the same height, even though he was younger, the man has receding brown hair, he looked like he was in his late thirties or early forties. His blue eyes however, looked to be cautious, sharp and overly warm, which was quite impossible if you asked him.

Or it wasn't, it was the eyes of a soldier, so Coulson was a person who has fought and maybe, somehow, is still fighting?

"Yeah, gave me a scare there kiddo, I thought you were dead." He said chuckling, the doctor got out of the room leaving the new warden with his ward. Draco tilted his head and frowned. "I don't know if they told you, but I don't really remember what happened, do you know?"

"Sorry kid, I was with my boss when we found you."

"Boss? What are you working as?"

"Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistic Division." He said none pulsed, Draco ran the wordings through his head and realized something about it, the name might be misleading but it has its meaning, he thought it was genius too, because once you shorten it the name fits the meaning.

"SHIELD? I may have lost my memories but I can tell that isn't a normal organization." He said smirking, the man was now grinning at him as though he went through this a lot but he did something differently. "No it isn't, we are more like law-enforcement, for higher dangers."

"ah … so you're a policeman. That is nice, but why are you taking me in, you must be busy as it is."

"well, that's kind of my job Draco, I look after people who could be potential threats or allies and either protect them or recruit as their handlers. If they were threats, there isn't much to say in what I do to them."

"…" Draco frowned once more, his brows touching. Why were they watching him? He was only a child with 'amnesia' that they found all of a sudden, unless …

Unless he apparated right in front of him!

He didn't show his emotions at that moment schooling them, fear was gripping him, he needed a way to get away from here. He already saw form some of the mutant's memories what they did to them, and since there wasn't any other explanation to his apparating the government could take him to be tested.

His heart beat was going faster and faster, the heart monitor was going faster as well, he wanted to curse because there was no point now in hiding his emotions. He looks up to Colson's face to see it was back to that emotionless mask. He needed a way to clear himself now.

"Am I a threat? Is that why you are watching me? Did I do something before that I don't remember?" most of all did he really lose some memories if this happened? He asked looking frenzied, acting was a beautiful art when used correctly, and doing a mental scan he saw that Phil believed in his act.

"Oh no Draco, it isn't because you're a threat, not at all, you have potential though, and it's coming from an unknown source."

"Excuse me?" he questioned, the man smiled kindly and got up setting on beside Draco putting a hand on his shoulder – he didn't flinch, no matter who said it, the man started to talk in a comforting voice.

"You teleported right in our office we were talking to one of our Consultants. Furtunatly we found out how you did it, and even more so to know that no one else can control it _but _you." He said grinning; Draco raised a brow at that.

"uh …"

"I know this is overwhelming-"

"I know what I did sir," He said monotonously, he was discovered, might as well get the best of the situation, the agent raised a brow at him. "I will tell you my story if you promise to protect me from people." he said, after a few moments he nods taking out his phone – it changed from what he remembers –typing in it.

"you know that this will probably dump you in huge trouble, depending on what it is." He said warningly. "Whatever it is you are about to tell me. I must also inform my boss, and to change the fact that you don't really have amnesia."

"No, don't. leave it there in case someone ever looks for the records, this way there will be less reason for anyone to seek me out."

"What are you hiding from?"

"nothing specific, everyone really. To begin with my story I was running away from my home – it doesn't exist anymore so don't bother looking it up – they tried to kill me, the police, but my friends saved me by transporting me here, wherever here is. I don't know most of what is happening around me, what I do know is that I don't want to catch the eyes of anyone evil who would use what I can do."

"and what is it that you can do?"

"Magic." He answered simply, the man raised a brow at that and Draco raised his head daring him to say otherwise or call him crazy. "I am putting a lot of trust in telling you this you know."

"it does explain how you appeared in front of us."

"Not really, I really don't remember how I reached you." Draco replayed sheepishly, the man sighed rolling his eyes, as if this was a normal thing he went through as a routine.

"anyways, once I got here I found out that my home doesn't exist, _I _don't exist, nothing I know exists. But I decided to lay as low as I could. That didn't work. I just want to live peacefully, if there were any problems with magical nature I will surely help, but I just want peace and quit." Phil closed the phone and nodded, as if it was what he wanted to hear.

At that moment the door opened to show a dark skinned man with an- "Dear Merlin no! Not another mad eye moody!" Draco yelled jumping on the bed and throwing the blankets over himself. He could hear Coulson snickering and the growing anger of the man he just yelled at.

"Son, you better get up or else we'll arrest you." Reluctantly he did get out seeing the glare that was sent to Coulson who was now hiding his amusement. The man has an eye patch, he was also wearing a leather coat with some weapons hidden underneath, granted he didn't see any but if that man was anything like Moody then there are.

"sorry, my tutor also had an eye patch … and wore leather coats… and was paranoid." He could hear Phil faintly say _"sounds like Fury alright."_

"we have an offer to you kid. We will sign you in our protection program if become a willing magical consultant." He said, Draco frowned, thinking that this is moving too fast, shouldn't they be watching him first to determine if he was a good guy or not.

what he didn't know was that he was already cleared from any suspicion, for it was SHIELD that went to the Russian base to clean it up and gather evidence, such evidence concluded the CCTV footage of him saving the Mutant children.

**0o0o0**

After a week of moving and adjusting, Draco finally settled in Phil's apartment, it was family sized so he wondered idly if Phil used to have a consort he was willing to take but never managed to do so. He picked a room where there aren't any knives, guns, cameras and such. It was bare empty when he found out and decided to take it.

True to Phil's word he was pretty much in a protection program, the difference was keeping the same name. His name was given to an organization called STRIKE, a British form of SHIELD, so that they can ingrate him to society by putting documents and such.

Two days into doing so they found out he was a noble, the Malfoy's were after all the nobles of Wilshire, Phil was annoyed that he never told him but it was fortunate that they did find out so that the cover story would be more believable.

Officially, he was now Draco Lucius Malfoy-Black-Coulson, since he was adamant on not changing his name. Names hold power especially to wizards, denying a name could lead to losing your heritage and all your family magiks with it, if he ever denied the Black name he would lose his metamorphmagus skill, the same for the Malfoy, he wouldn't lose his veela heritage, that wasn't the family magik, it was his persuasion skills, the magic lacing his voice to persuade and elude others, it was how Malfoys were always successful as politician.

However, they needed to give him Phil's name so they could smooth out the process and no one would dare get him after that. He agreed on the condition that only in official papers would his full name be written.

"Oh, you must be Phil's nephew!" he heard someone exclaim when he got out of the house locking it behind him, he jumped turning around and looking at the person with confusion. She was an old and kind looking lady, she leaned closer to his face bursting his personal bubble and kept staring at him.

Draco fidgeted for a moments vaguely reminded of Professor Trenlway, she finally stood straight looking aghast. "You poor thing! He said you went through a lot but this! this is too much, here take this." she let her hands slide to her hand bag and took out a bottle of … something?

"here, drink it and you'll feel much better." she said nodding. She did the unexplainable right then, she let her hands dart out to his face and pinched his cheeks, hard. He would have screamed if it weren't for his high pain tolerance, and the fact that he would lose all his dignity doing so, he did show how annoyed he looked though. She didn't notice.

"What a cute little thing you are, hope you enjoy it here, it isn't homey like your old town but at least it's lively." She said leaving, he glared at her as she walked away, his hand now rubbing his cheeks.

He looks down on the bottle and opened it sniffing, not trusting the lady at all. He was surprised to notice the familiar scent – if faded to the point of oblivion – of Pepper Up potion. He blinks and takes a sip, only to confirm that yes, there was a trace of pepper up potion in it.

"What are you doing that, didn't you know that energy drinks are addictive and bad for you?" came in Phil making clicking sounds with his mouth, Draco spurted what he drank and looked embarrassedly up at him. "didn't know that."

"oh, _amnesia._" He said smirking, Draco rolled his head and stares at the bottle. Were all energy drinks laced with pepper up potions? It was addictive too.

"That lady-"

"is crazy, don't mind her, I choose this place to live in because the neighbours don't really notice tings easily. Luckily enough it's close to New York university." He said, Draco groaned.

The IQ result, when he first got it he never knew how much trouble that it would cause, now though… he was being fought over by universities the minute he went through examinations with Phil's insistence. He said to better go through the finals now then wait a whole year since he knew most answers.

He should have never listened.

"They still keep on calling, I already sent my decline. You are evil." He said mock glaring at Phil, like the mental scan, and then a thorough check later, showed how truly loyal Coulson can be, it only showed that any information he gathered about him went to Director Furyand no one else, not even the _council._

Whoever they were.

"At least you'll go after spring break, you have about three months, it finishes at Mars."

"I'll still be sixteen, and people will still point at me for my late admission."

"Draco-" Phil started but Draco huffed. "Forget it, I'll go around and explore the blocks surrounding this area. I will not be late, and no, I will not speak to strangers, especial deranged ones who might turn out to be super-villains." He said, Phil gave a long brief on the world of supers, him being a new part of it. Spider-man was fighting them until a year ago, after fighting Elector and getting a Miss Gwen Stacy killed, he seemed to quit. Then came X-men and the brotherhood which he already knew. There were none super-powered people like the king-pin that no matter what, you can't pin anything on him. After that, he learned about Tony Stark and his ascendant as Iron-man, and how about two months ago he the stark convention was attacked by an army of robots.

He also talked about projects like the hulk, it was … enlightening, to find out muggles would even dare to go to such lengths for old knowledge, and fail in such a drastic way.

Last but not least – and thankfully _was _the last – was Captain America, Draco knew from that moment that Coulson had a lot of admiration for the man, he even showed him his card collection of the man, his comics - which he read – and much more.

Of course, no sane secret agent would give out information, but Draco used a confession charm along with a Confundus one, to make him a bit hazy and confused. He doesn't remember him saying anything about the heroes _but _Captain America, he was reading the comics after all.

Walking through the busy city block he noticed how they really were close to the university with the many students milling about, some going to the shopping district, he decided to go there as well. Yule was but a few days away, he should get Coulson for his kindness and generosity.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> sup guys. late, or was it early? my mind has been so into my finals that i don't know anymore. sorry about the abrupt jump but this is typically the only way i could have brought Draco out of the X-men verse, for now, i rather like Piotr and his little sister.

i must admit, i love Phil Coulson, especially in the comics, in the covers he's always in some typical trouble he has somehow got involved in. It's a weird fascination really, so you are going to see him, a lot. Coulson has literally adopted Draco so that Fury can watch over him and get to him when they need help, and Draco knows that but it's a fair trade in his mind. (having a safe house, a job to pay off your living, someone to rely on when attacked and a large well of information just to consult on magical matters, not even using most of his knowledge, it really isn't a fair trade now that you think about it.)

also, FINALS, my god the Physics test was literally draining, every scientific section student attacked the ministry of education till they finally admitted that the Physics test was written with the mind that ever student was a genius, well ... we aren't! we're all aspiring engineers that now can't get a scholarship because of this stupid test!

rant finished, i needed to get it out because i have one more week of exams, so sorry if you didn't like the flow of the story, _i didn't like it too. _But that's what you're getting XD.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

When he woke up he eyes the cloak besides him, he blinks, still not used to the neon lights of the clock. He cursed Muggle's needs for having everything electronic under his breath. He wanted a normal-handle-type clock, did he get it, no.

Phil gave him a smug smile when he gave him the clock, that bastard.

Sighing he slipped from under the bed and somehow, in a way, slid/crawled to the bathroom. After taking a bath and getting ready for the day did he notice the date.

He remembered when it was Yule, Christmas, whatever it is muggles call it. it was a perfect day, unlike the parties he used to go to when he was back home.

_He gave a wide smile at himself on the mirror, opening the desk he took out the gift that he bought for his now caretaker. As he got out he grabbed the cane. When outside he noted the smell of hash browns, something Coulson enjoyed too much._

_Entering in the kitchen, he found it to be true that yes, Coulson made Hash browns, he was singing the familiar tone of captain America at one of his performances. "Merry Christmas, Draco."_

_"You too Phil, I got you a present."_

_"Really, we only knew each other for what, a week?"_

_"So…" Draco said weakly looking down at the small box that he went into trouble to buy it, Phil only smiled kindly and sighed sitting. "Well, I have a present too, so we can exchange it."_

_"We only knew each other for what, a week?" Draco exclaimed mimicking the new care taker, taking out the present and giving it to his new guardian with a smirk, Phil only rolled his eyes at him and took the small box. It was green with silver ribbons, it looked too fancy for a teenager to buy it, however this teen was a wizard that he has adopted about two weeks ago when they found out that yes, wizards are real. He opened it to find five throwing daggers, all which are designed with vines and snakes on them._

_Phil was surprised by that, he took them out and felt how heavy it was yet easy to carry, he admires it and touches the tips only to draw it fast as blood drawn._

_Draco will never admit it, but he actually persuaded the sales man with his allure to give him the knives, and even then they were mutely blank, so he used what he learned in Arts at school to inscribe on them, the first thing that came to him were the vines and serpents. After that he enchanted the ever sharpening spell that you can find in most feather quills, he thought it would be perfect for the knives._

_The last was a summoning charm that only activated when at distress keyed to Phil's aura, the man will not know it, only when he really needs it will the knife be found in his palm._

_"Where did you get this?" he said giving Draco a calculating gaze. "Midtown?" Draco gave an innocent smile at that. "How?" Phil wasn't sympathizing, great now he had to admit. "The guy may have kept flirting with me, so I decided why not." alright a lie was still present._

_"A guy was flirting with you." Phil said in a monotones voice, it seems as if he was worked up with the idea. Draco wondered if he was okay with same sex relationship, alright so he might be, then why was he on edge._

_"Is there something wrong?" he questioned the agent, the man took a moment to think over what he was going to say and finally made up his mind. "Since I am going to be your legal guardian, you are to tell me immediately when someone is sexually harassing you." Draco spurted whatever food he got in his mouth and gaped at Coulson._

_"Excuse me?!" he shrieks. Coulson raised a brow at that. "One of the descriptions of your magical powers was allure, sometimes you can't control it. If anyone was to harass you, you are to come immediately to me, I will take care of them."_

_"You are taking this too seriously." Draco grouched. "On the contrary, I am your guardian, and that means in every way other than blood. You are in all essence my responsibility as if you really are my nephew. I don't like the idea that someone wants to use my nephew in that way."_

_"I-I … B-Bu- he didn't even- … Fine!" he grumbles continuing to eat the hash brown, he stares at the present that Phil gave him and wonders what's inside it. Phil took out something else from the small box and it was a small phial filled with golden liquid, he crooks it open only for Draco to yell at him not to._

_"What, why?"_

_"Felix Felicis, also known as liquid luck. Quite hard to brew and even harder to find, very addictive if taken in large quantities and continuously but once you drink, you will have a streak of good luck for a short amount of time, likely an hour."_

_"If it's rare, why are you giving it to me?" questioned the agent, Draco didn't want to answer, but he felt like he owned the man. He did read his mind, looking to see if he was to exploit him in any way, only to find out that the man was serious in taking him in and protecting him if he were to do his own end of the bargain. You rarely found any honourable men and here was one right in front of him, he just wished to show his gratitude in some way and this was the way._

_"I was a potions' apprentice, my godfather was a potion's master, youngest potions master in the century to boot. We were aiming for me to break his own record … anyways, Felix Felicis was something I perfected to pass my tests." He said not really giving the real answer, Phil gave him a knowing smile but didn't comment on it._

_Letting go of the fork Draco's hands went instantly to the small box that Phil had given him, it was wrapped in blue paper and red ribbons, Captain America theme. Draco still didn't comment on the obsession, he noticed it going around at the shopping area that he went to, some sell comics while others souvenir, however in small quantities, barely there. Opening the box slowly he found a necklace inside._

_It has the unmistakable sign of Shield, he stares at it for a moment and then looks at Phil._

_"Clearance, usually it's a card for the agents. However it is much easier and more hidden for the children of our employees to have this in case of emergency. It sends a stress signal if you were attacked, you have to press here twice," he said standing up and showing him the area. "It also gives you access to a safe house, but it doesn't let you gain entry to the more secretive areas. Yours however, does because you are a consultant."_

_"Do you give this to every employee with kids?"_

_"No, only ones who are high in Shield roll pay. I'm basically third in command, if anything were to happen to the director and his assistant I'm in control. Every necklace is programmed on the guardian and role." Draco smiles at this, Coulson was taking this really seriously, it kind of reminded him of Severus, if it were for the safety of his house he would take it upon himself protecting them to the point of endearment, of course no one told him that._

_"Thanks, I guess." He aid and looked at the other side, he raised a brow at this and looked up at Phil once again who pretended to eat his breakfast. "Really, a dragon, am I twelve?" It was inscribed to the other side, the dragon's head sprouting out raising it to show its might, its wings were opened up as if ready for flight. However from down towards were complicated Celtic designs, mimicking smoke or the bottom of a tornado._

_"Well, we had to disguise it you know, shouldn't give our enemies any signs of SHIELD, and this kind of felt perfect for you."_

_"Nice to know Phil, really nice to know." Draco said smiling fondly at it._

_"really uncle Sev, am I six?" asked a newly eleven year old Draco who looked up at his godfather. The man infuriatingly smiled at his godson._

_"It is a holster Draco, it is to hide your new wand."_

_"It's inscribed with dragons! Coloured! I'm old not to have all my pictures coloured, and I am too old to have decorations on everything." The stuffy eleven year old whined, the older man didn't say anything but smile down at him. "Nice to know Draco, really nice to know."_

**0o0o0**

Seeing as he only has three months before university he started to read up on every magical book he could find in the trunk, there was a lot. Entering it he found that it was the size of a mansion, only then did he believe that the elves packed everything he owned here. There was a room for personal effects and it was there where he found his Nimbus 2001.

Finding it he started to formulate a type of rune that will only react to his magical core. It was in all essence, a shrinking and Engorgement charm. All it does was that, shrink and enlarge. So that he can carry it everywhere, you never know when something will happen, and he isn't taking that chance.

_"Paranoia is a lovely disorder."_ His mother once said, he isn't going to disagree. Then took the second step, it came from looking at the chain of the necklace Phil gave to him. He decided to take an already large chain and connect one side to the top of the broom, it was tricky but he managed it. then the other side of the link would be like a climbing hook, a strong unbreakable one, one that doesn't break the moment he falls on the broom and has to carry him from thousands of feet above ground.

It will connect to his pocket, so that even if the broom was shrunk it would go there.

The final product was a marvel, he somehow, in a way, didn't make anything explode. Granted he was now a Rune's master, but still, he was a new one who didn't have the time to have fun back at Hogwarts with it.

He then remembered the one thing that he promised himself to make, the Elisha Haydon Collier revolver's bullet conjuration barrel. That wasn't the best name was it? but it explained what it was. he took out the revolver from the cane and decided to just leave it outside from now in instead of stuffing it inside the already thin and lithe cane.

He sometimes wondered how his ancestors even managed to fit it there in the first place.

Looking at his pistol he couldn't help but marvel at it. it had an ebony handle, the metal was gleaming and shining right under any light. The words _Sanctimonia Vincet Semper_ writing on it, it meant _Purity always concurs_, he likes to think it was the purity of the heart now, not blood. It was true after all. The words were surrounded with vine inscription, working as a border.

It was a beauty, and now it was his turn to make it even more efficient.

He took out the barrel and noticed that already there were runes inside it, how? He didn't know, but looking at it he can tell it was a silencing rune, and it wasn't a normal one, it was connected to intentions, so it will be silenced if you wanted it to be so.

It was brilliant, and he wondered who from his ancestors did it.

He shook his head, he started working on the rune that he wanted. It was basically a conjuration type of rune, it would conjure more bullets inside the barrel only when it was fully empty. Doing that part was easy, it was the part where he wanted specific bullets to appear.

He hates limited weaponry, magic fixed that with its variety of spells for all needs. So why couldn't bullets be the same. Making bullets that exploded as it reached it's target, or none lethal and only made the person sleep or unconscious.

He gave up on that and thought that he will work on it later. He only succeeding in turning the bullets into none-lethal into the normal ones. It was a start.

When he stopped he noted that almost two months passed until he finally finished. He must have been working on auto pilot for the two weeks, eating and showering, not to mention sleeping, while thinking about his work all the time, not noticing the world outside.

Looking out the window he took in everything that changed, the snow started to melt and the weather was now warmer and more humid and airy at the same time.

When he finally got out of the room he found Coulson staring at him blankly.

"Er…"

_Coulson household rules:-_

_1-You may sleep any time not after four AM, but you must always take eight hours of sleep.  
>2-Always be home before ten at night. No questions.<br>3-If I was in a mission you are to always be alert.  
>4-If you were to meet any super villain while outside you are to send a distress signal.<br>5-Don't open the door to anyone but trusted people. Especially if they didn't know the signal.  
>6-If you have a project you must make a detailed work schedule <em>**with **_break times.  
>7-No girlfriends or boyfriends above your age by four years until you are twenty one.<br>8-No explosions.  
>9-Hide anything magical from any one, I can't start explaining whatever you may do.<br>10-Consultant work will only be brought by me – Phil._

"Really Phil, you had to write some rules." Was what he said the next day after finishing up the projects that he had. "I can't let you do as you wish with no rules." Was the none-pulsed reply. It made Draco roll his eyes but accept, he wouldn't be caught breaking any rules anyway.

"what about you, you go for some missions and disappear for two to four days. That isn't fair."

"You are a teenager Draco; you can take care of yourself in two to four days. I am a grown man; I can take care of myself in two to four days." He said, and looking over the list one more time, he makes an 'aha' sound and take the marker one more time. Draco groans.

_11-After every magical project you must have a week long break or more before starting a new one. No questions._

"and I'll know when you don't follow any rule."

"I hate you." Draco simply said, the agent smiled as he went straight to the living room and opened the television.

Between all the technological advances, Draco loved both the television and internet. They were both so informative, and no, he was not addicted, but who can't himself on sitting for hours on end in front of the devices? That person is mad.

And pizza, because it is the most delicious pie he has ever taken.

At the end when he was online he found the one thing that made him shake in his place, instantly he went straight to his guardian who raised a brow at this. "I never really thought about this. You'd have a very unstable schedule." He said, Draco blankly stares at him until the man gave an irritated sigh.

"Alright."

"Yes!" what he asked was online courses. It was the perfect solution, he can start his studies immediately and still have time for his own, he might as well finish years of studying in two months without any problem, no one would drag him down in speed and he will have the degrees that Coulson seems to be obsessed about.

A PhD, he was aiming for the highest degree, it was like an O at OWLs and NEWTs, right? So it shouldn't be that hard. Not at all, when he said that Coulson stared at him for a long moment then went away going back to his paperwork, he faintly heard him comment on geniuses and wizards.

At first he must admit, building a foundation in the subjects that he choose was hard even with his photographic memory, but the first month with solid foundations and he started to branch out faster than he has ever did before.

He found that Physics was just like Arthimency. He gained an O in it and it was easy, he also found out that their NEWTs in Arthimency was the same level as the PhD here in the universities, he only needed to get a hang on many other theories before really continuing.

He started to enjoy it when he found about how it explained nature and life. Just like how Arthimency explained Magic as a whole. They never took lessons like that in Hogwarts, so it was nice to learn something _new_. He then scrunched his nose at that, how come Muggles found a way to explain life while _they _didn't. Never mind that, he doesn't need to think about it anymore.

So when spring break finally ended and he was supposed to go to the university, he has already finished years of study and only needs one more month to get that PhD. Coulson when he saw that resigned himself at the fact that he will always look after geniuses.

"Why are you so hard pressed on that comment?" questioned the blond, Coulson after a moment of thought asked him if he knew Tony Stark. Draco knowing far too well how famous that man is, as if he was the Harry Potter of the Muggle world, gave him a really blank look.

"Right, I'm his handler."

"You? Iron man's handler." He whispered, Colson cursed loudly looking at his expression. "Of course you'd be a fan boy; next thing I know is that you'll ask me if I can introduce you two to each other." Draco blushed at the nation and huffed turning around crossing his arms.

"it does not really matter _Uncle Coul_, I can make a magical equivalent of the arc reactor if I put my mind into it." this made Coulson stop for a moment. First because for the first time since bringing Draco here he called him that name, it showed trust that truthfully, he thought Draco will never give to anyone. Secondly was because of the statement the blond said.

"Really?" he was about to ask if he would for them only for Draco to subdue him. "Yes, however it will not work in non-magical areas, it will affect electricity. Electricity and magic are two opposites that will cancel each other unless you can make a shield surrounding magical items in a highly technological area, or one that surrounds an electric device in a highly. Not to mention the fact that the closest thing came from the Norwegian wizards, so it's a far cry to what I can."

"you're a genius. You can do it, _if you put your mind into it._" Phil said, Draco only raised a brow an huffed looking at his arm, where the scar was still there, the only reminder that he was a slave even though for a short time.

Draco didn't say a thing. Tracing the burn scar for a few moments then well his shifting abilities to make it unmarred and flawless, too pale of an ivory to be real. Unfortunately that was his real skin colour.

"I may do many things, but I'm not a god. This needs a dozen Wizards and Witches to work on, not one. Even if I committed my life to it." he whispered and left. He didn't speak to him for a week.

**0o0o0**

It was after that week that he received a gift from Coulson apologizing for his rude question, finally figuring out why he made the blond. He found a wrapped case that has _dragons_ on it as decoration. He rolled his eye at it and picked the note that was on top of it.

He noticed the absent smell of hash browns or Twinkies dipped in some kind of sauce that Phil collects, even doughnuts that the man was so infamous of hording. No coffee but tea could be smelled.

So he picked up the letter and read it.

_"Dear Draco, I figured out why you were angry at me for the past week and I want to apologize for not thinking of what I was saying. It must be hard being the only and last wizard in the world, and having someone to remind you of that is insensitive._

_So I bought you something you always stare at when we go out. I got it on sale" _not to self, when Coulson gets a deal in the market, it means he intimidated someone, Draco mused. _"The seller was very helpful. I hope to hear you play later when I come back home._

_I have a case at New Mexico. Some Shield agents well come later to pick you up and take you to the base for you to consult as in the matter, a magical hammer seems to be stuck in the middle of the desert and no one can pick it up. It appeared after two disturbances in the energy fields, both looks like the same disturbance you caused when you came here to earth. It might be a lead._

_There's also a crazy man that was admitted to a hospital calling himself Thor."_

Thor? The lord of thunder and lightning, lord of the storms? The wielder of Mjolnir, the hammer that can only be picked up by one who was worthy, yes that Thor, of course the legends turns out to be true in this world, of course.

He sighs, it seems that he needs to dig out all his magical history and mythology books on the matter. It is located in the deepest darkest parts of his trunk, so he might as well be sleeping there before he could find it.

Looking at the wrapped case, he spells the wrappings away only to pause. His hands slow and shaking moves to it, opening only to show the most beautiful item he has laid his eyes on before his wand and cane.

It was a sleek black ebony violin, ironically and luckily with silver vines incrusted on the handle and front. Like that of the Malfoy family.

He forgives Phil.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Hey, this was meant to be a Christmas fic, but the truth of the matter is that i don't celebrate it, so it passed without me noticing. I never ever saw real snow never less celebrate Christmas.

sorry about this, i was enjoying my winter break XD and i was practicing my speaking skills.

did you guys see Age of Ultron trailer? of course you did who didn't?! OMG i'm already in love with it!

the only thing i am going to criticize about it was the fact that it was Ant-Man who made Ultron not Iron-man. This mistake happened again at teh animation movie Young Avengers, so it must be done with them knowing that it was the wrong character.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"This is … very accurate." Commented Coulson as he read the report that Draco has written, it was after two days did Phil come back from the mission at New Mexico and Draco was quite amused by what happened, and amazed, he will always be amazed at everything this world offers.

He was still laughing at the part where Thor absolutely ignores Phil and grabs his lady flying away, it was hilarious the emotion that the stoic man showed from his expressionless face. You wouldn't find it unless you lived with the man for a long time.

"The Director applauded me with my definite and accurate description, to have too many sources both magical and from SHIELD under my disposal and giving out theories on the power behind the bridge alongside with Miss Foster's own research, it was the magical equivalent of the theory that is in Arthimency with a guide to it. He looked pleased."

"The director doesn't show his emotions you know."

"All my life I have lived with expressionless adults, you learn how to read them." He said smirking as he took a sip from his tea then went back to play a small tune on his new violin. The man watches him as he practiced and only spoke when he finished.

"There's something there when you play." Coulson commented.

"It's the magic of music. I'm not really surprised that you can tell, only people with disciplined minds can feel it, even if you weren't magical." He said happily playing another tune. "You mean you can really entrance someone with your voice? Like those fantasy stories." Coulson questioned looking baffled, Draco clicked his tongue irritated. He looks up and glares at him.

"No, that's melody magic. It relates to your voice cords, meaning you are born with it, to use only your voice without the help of an instrument. Mostly mer-people are born with it, named Sirens, some other creatures who can speak also has it. You have to have an efficiency in music magic as well to start using it. It's like … being double jointed, you need double jointed bones to start doing those strange dance moves that you showed me." it was a surprised when Coulson showed him his deficiency, although it couldn't be really called that. The man doesn't use it much, he doesn't like being the center of attention and that was perfect for his career as spy, Draco still marveled at it because there weren't many witches and wizards to begin with, the only deficiencies that they know of were the heritage abilities that they gain or Metamorphmagus, even natural Occlumence.

"I see, so you have efficiency?"

"No, yes, er … I'm part Veela, not half mind you, lesser. I have melody magic, my voice has … er … allure, I can allure anyone with it. Because of that I can use magical music." He said blushing, the man nods and returns back to the well and too-long-for-a-teenager-to-write report.

Only to hear a loud laugh, making him look up to find a familiar archer.

"Oh god, did you do something for Shield to give you kids to handle Coulson." the man with the sharp blue eyes said laughing loudly, he was blond, average of height however massive in shape for he was well toned and showed it with his sleeveless shirt, at least he wasn't Piotr-toned. Draco stared at him for a long moment before looking back at the blank faced Coulson.

He gulped, noticing that truly this time the man has blanked his face from any emotion, he didn't let anything at all show. It startled him. So he got up taking his violin with him.

"I'll be leaving uncle Coul. If you need more consultant matters you know where to find me." He said leaving the two men behind. Agent Barton gaped at him and kept staring as he left then turns at his uncle.

"Uncle! When did you have a nephew!" was what Draco hear from behind him. he reached the quinjet area so he can fly down only to find a man going down from one of the machines. The man was old though had a youthful face, his hair was a dirty blond with some wispy white, he was a bit fat but not overly so, it meant that he doesn't live in poverty.

When the man came closer he stops as he finally figured out who was the man. He was Erik Selvig, a man who conducted research on Astrophysics for about a decade now and is currently an adviser to one leading scientist called Jane Foster.

_He _wanted to be an Astrophysics scientist, and h read up on everyone on that field. So when he noticed him he brings his hands in his pockets and conjures paper and knife running to him.

"Dr Selvig." He yells as he came closer and panted when he reached, he take out the piece of paper with the pen. "Can I have you autograph, I'm currently on my way to get a doctor in Astrophysics and have read every research you have written including the first researches that Miss Jane Forster." Draco said a bit excited, Dr Selvig was surprised about this and turns at the agents who didn't respond at all.

"Sure, I can, what's your name?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"you're Dr Malfoy? Your papers has been published a few weeks ago hasn't it, I've already it. it's quite interesting and you have taken the aspects that most scientist never research about it. your theories are also sound, I was thinking about testing them once I have the time as well."

"You read my research?"

"Of course, it's turning the field right now, best word to describe it is that it's revolutionary. Though the basic ideas are of the Italian renaissance era it still surpasses most of the new facts of today. Also, everything you written about multiple dimensions was accurate, however to do anything you were hoping to do needs a lot of energy, that surpasses even that of nuclear standards" Dr Selvig said smiling at him, Draco couldn't help but blush, he didn't know that, it was a normal Astronomy research that a fourth year usually writes. So it means that Astronomy studies in the wizarding world was superior than that of muggles. The mention of dimension travel was sound because he experienced it, it needs a lot of energy yes, after all Death sent him here, that must surpass Nuclear.

"I, thanks I guess it means a lot." He mumbles, the man chuckles but noticed something he didn't before. "How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen, I'll be seventeen this summer."

"You're young, I started my own studies when I was about twenty five. Your parents must be proud."

"I am proud of him, true." Was the sudden reply, Draco turns around to find Phil coming closer with Director Fury behind him, a woman with a board and an ear piece talking to it as she follows.

"Dr Selvig, I see you met one of our wards here in Shield. We were hoping you two would work together but as you see Draco hasn't gotten his certificate yet." The one eyed director said. Draco rolled his eyes at him and pulled the violin case on one shoulder. "I got a master."

"Not a doctor. Until then I will not let you do anything dangerous." Phil said in his _I am your babysitter/guardian so listen to me _voice.

"yes uncle Coul."

"Now since you are finished here we can take you back home. I know you're biting to write more of those researches that I can't understand." Phil said grabbing his shoulders and moving him towards one of the quinjets, Draco twists a bit so he can see Dr Selvig and waved at him, the man smiled and waved back. As they rode the vehicle Dr Selvig turns around to look at the director.

"Why is he really here? I can't believe that a top secret organization will let a teenaged move around with no watch."

"No we do not. he is agent Coulson's nephew, he also has irregularities since the day of his birth."

"a mutant?"

"No, even far more irregular than the X-gene, it doesn't even show on his physical exams if he has one. No, it's a force form the outside, he's more like your friend Thor."

"So he's an alien." Dr Selvig tried to find out, Director Fury only smirked and shook his head.

"that's the surprise. He is one hundred per cent human."

**0o0o0**

"However when you couldn't gain a source of power larger than that of a nuclear bomb none of what I written could be possible." Draco tried to explain to the blank faced agent, Phil after a few moments shook his head but smirked.

"I think I get it. at least everything _but _the equations."

"come on, it isn't hard!" Draco huffs and sits back on his chair, he gave up saying even more, Phil after some deliberating nods and asks. "Tell me about your home? Were there special people like we do here?" he asks, Draco narrows his eyes as he looked outside and nods sighing.

"Yes, I'm pretty much special but not powerful. If the ministry ever found out about me they would have locked me up somewhere and did examination on me until the day I die. That was why I wanted to be an Unspeakable, they are all immune against the ministry. Metamorphmagus are very rare, and are only found in the dark bloodlines, Veela ancestry is also rare, male veela's more so, but I'm partly veela so it's they wouldn't care about that." he hums thinking even more.

"Oh yes, there are also Animagus."

"animagus?"

"Yes, they are people who can turn into their animal spirit. The first thing you need to do is meditate and enter your mind along with your soul to find out what is your animal spirit. Then comes the process of turning into one, it's hard and you always need someone to be with you if you are turning. There is a possibility that you could turn into your spirit and stay stuck in an animal's mind, which is wrong because you are supposed to be a human in an animal's body."

"Can you turn into one?" Phil asked curious, Draco hollowly laughs at that.

"No, I'm not powerful. Not to mention I'm a metamorph, I can already turn some parts of my body into animals, which shortens the probability of me being an animagi."

"But you didn't try. How will you know if you didn't try to find out?" Phil asked, Draco stops and stares far away at that. He never did try did he, he already put it in mind that he was too weak to do it. He also didn't want to be an animagi because he needs to sign up at the ministry, then they would find out about his other abilities.

"well … you should try, it would be amusing to find out what's your animal spirit."

"You can find out as well, but you can't turn into it."

"that's alright, I'm used to seeing others having super powers, magical in your case, or just plain power."

"You're saying that as if you don't have power." Draco commented, Phil raises a brow at that making Draco frown. "You have a lot of power, it's the way Slytherin thinks. You know a person from all circles, that's a power all on its own. if you need help you know who to go to, if you need something you know who to go to. You got intelligence as well, you work high in an organization that can overrule other law enforcement. If ever you were to be on the run, you know where you can hide, how to hide and how to survive. That is a power Phil."

"I never thought about it like that. It's just my job."

"people usually don't, only business men think like that, or maybe director Fury. Haven't you noticed that the only people you can never catch have-"

"Political power and friends in high places." Phil said, making Draco nod.

"however friends from the lower side of life are also very helpful."

"It's nice to know that I'm powerful."

"That makes me start thinking, _how _many people do you know?" Draco asks, Phil smiles a bit and stays quiet for the time until they reached their area. Once they reached the apartment Draco goes straight to his room and thinks on his animagus.

He digs out his trunk from his pants and enlarges it, opening it he goes inside and the first area he goes to was the library.

There he kept searching for an hour until he finds the books necessary for the transformation and comes out.

Only to realize it's dinner time.

"Shit." He runs again back to the dinner room and sits down smiling, Phil comes out carrying two dishes and sets them at the table for the both of them. "you're late."

"Thought you didn't notice." Was Draco's weak reply, Phil loves food, breakfast food mainly, but still he loves food, he wouldn't dare interrupt with his meal times and incidentally he doesn't eat unless everyone was on the table.

"I notice everything."

"you know that isn't something you should tell someone Phil."

"No uncle Coul?"

"I will call you as such when you are not disturbing." Draco all but commented as he took out a book and started eating while reading.

**0o0o0**

He was drifting, he didn't know why. Not until he willed himself to open his eyes. Everything was slow yet fast at the same time. He was falling … but he wasn't scared. He can see the ground as it comes even closer to his face yet he isn't falling any faster than that of a bird.

It was more like a leisurely stroll, but in the sky. Can that even be possible? It was, he was experiencing it isn't he? He took a deep breath and enjoyed the fresh air coming inside him. Surprisingly he felt some heat inside of him.

Then he woke up.

Draco took a deep breath after that experience. It was one of the ways to discover what your animal spirit form is. To enter your mind scape while you are asleep, you can get a clearer view of what you are than the normal meditation, yet the down side was that you will be in a heavy trance. If someone tries to awake you, you will not awake.

Blinking he got up feeling woozy and stumbled his way to the living room.

Only to find that old annoying archer standing inside it "What are you doing here?" he demanded, the archer jumps and takes out his bow and arrow pointing them at him, Draco only looks at him irritated.

"This is Coulson's apartment." Barton all but said, Draco stares at him for a moment as if he said the most obvious thing in the world, which actually was.

"oh shit, so you weren't joking when you called him uncle." Barton chocked for a moment. "You mean you really are his nephew. God I should have noticed, you both have the same eye colour." That was surprising, he didn't notice that before, but now that he thought about it, they did have the same eye colour, the same shade of grey. Maybe that was why he trusts the man, he has the same eyes as his father, maybe he saw Phil as a father figure, or a replacement of his own one who he witnessed his death. It was unnerving finding himself trusting someone eerily so just because they reminded him of his family, what if he met someone else who reminds him of family and turns out to be an evil man who wants to use him.

"Is there any other reason for me to live here?" Draco grouches not really asking as he moves to the kitchen, but wanting to change both the subject in the conversation and in his mind. Barton followed him. "I thought you two were just trying to play with my mind or something."

"Now answer me Agent, why with all the technology which can entertain us would I play with your head. I bet that it's broken and old, a sad and pitiful combination that can be fixed with some mind exercises."

"I'm here for Coulson." Barton evaded wanting to change the subject. Draco irritably sighs entering the kitchen, the normal smell of pastry wasn't wafting indicating that Phil hasn't come back yet.

"He is still on the carrier of a copter still cooped up doing whatever the hell he does. Maybe he is still gathering some agents for his new team, where does he find them? It is a tasking job working for shield, if you asked me."

"well I didn't, and it's fun."

"for you pitifully dull and small mind it is. Risking your life on a daily bases for minor intelligence, memorizing what could be considered a mini phone book for protocol, the weapons."

"what's wrong with the weapons?" Barton asked defensively, a little too defensively. Draco smirks, not telling him of what he really thought about the weapons.

"How old are you by the way, you look fifteen." Draco's eyes twitched a little at that comment but answered. "I'm sixteen, turning seventeen this summer. I am also legally emancipated, so I can file a law suit against you if I want."

"Like you can catch me doing something." Barton scoffs at the thought.

"Have you not broken in this apartment, I know for a fact that Phil doesn't give his keys to _anyone, _he doesn't even trust me with the keys of some rooms. There are cameras everywhere as well; I can take out some footage proving that you broke in." Draco says while taking leftovers out of the fridge and heating them in the microwave.

"fine, just tell him that I brought what he needs for later."

"the reports should be on the second drawer right."

"How did you-" Barton was about to ask but stops seeing Draco's raised brow. "You know, never mind. _That's why I stopped dating that woman with the kid." _he mumbles the last part, luckily Draco didn't hear it or else he would have started a whole conversation about him being a grown up.

"Tell me they started training you?" started the archer as he sat down, Draco grumbles setting the plates on the table. "Why would i?"

"you're an agent aren't you?"

"Excuse me? no I'm a consultant." The teen was now starting to think that he sounds like a broken record, he was sure that he said all of that before at some point, and he hates repeating himself.

"Don't believe it."

"Don't need to," countered Draco. "I can't even talk about it."

"Level six?"

"…" he was a level seven consultant type, there was an agent type but truthfully he already read everything from Fury's and Phil's minds without them noticing, he could be considered a level ten. "Right, can't answer, forgot about that."

"Just know that I work with serious things." The teen mutters, making the archer laugh. "Don't we all."

"Well, Phil has more jobs. I only consult on specific matters," like every magical artifact they manage to get their hands on, where the hell do they get them. "And sometimes write up theories to explain everything, inventing some new ones on the long run." He was in this for a few months, months! Dear lord the unspeakable teams can learn a thing or two from Shield.

"did you cook this?" he asked sounding amazed, Draco frowns for a moment the nods. "Yeah, what's wrong with it?"

"Wr'ng?! n'thing!" the archer said as he shoveled food inside his mouth, Draco was now sneering at the evident disgust the man was showing, no etiquette at all, the wizard shakes his head and eats his breakfast, it wasn't good at all because it's leftover. He never tasted leftovers before coming here but the concept made him want to barf when Coulson explained it to him.

"the food isn't even that great." He commented idly taking another bite, the archer somehow managed to swallow the boulder of food inside his mouth and stares at him as if he was crazy. "dude, it's like a chef cooked this."

"It's leftovers."

"still tastes good! Don't knock food man, just don't ." was the thought to be wise words. Draco wrinkles his nose and then shrugs. Maybe it was true, it was delicious, but he was so used to elves cooking that he didn't find it as delicious as Phil and Barton make it out to be. His mother made him cook when he was nine to make his potion brewing skills better, it was like that at first though, later on it was a mother and son bonding activity.

He remembers her fondly at those times.

_"Draco, add butter first!"_

_"But why" the small boy whined, the mother shakes her head and then leans on him, her mouth close to his ear whispering. "Or do you enjoy burnt food, what we cook today is what we eat." The boy's horrified eyes was answer enough as he listens to her instantly adding the butter to the utensil. He didn't see his mother's secretive coy smile._

"- and that's- rats, got to go now. When Coulson gets her tell him that the reports are there."

"Yes sure." He didn't know Barton was talking to him the whole time, but he wasn't going to say anything about it.

**0o0o0**

He was back in that dream, he was still flying, so he must be some type of bird if that were true. He stretches for a moment trying to get a feel of the air, then to feel his wings, surprisingly it was leathery, he thought that he would feel the soft furs on his back instead of … leather?

Were there any flying birds with leather? Or maybe just a flying anima, or an animal that can jump high jumps, a bat?

It must be a bat, what else was there.

Though he felt huge, so he was a huge bat.

He was about to explore more when he heard the television work. opening his eyes he was looking straight at the large TV screen in the living room. His attention was now on overdrive and thinking on who it was inside the apartment this time, it seems using this meditative technique was a lot more troubling than he thought if many people can sneak in on him.

His heart was pounding loudly until he realized what was on the screen. It was an episode of Supernanny. He sounds a huge aggravated sigh.

"Phil."

"They only put it once a week!"

"dear Merlin Phil, can you watch something else, all I see are whining children."

"Then you must be looking at the mirror kid." was the sarcastic reply, Draco didn't comment on that, he did whine. "Fine! At least wake me up before putting this on!"

"I tried, I've been watching for two hours now." the man said smirking at Draco's widened eyes. The teen shook his head and sat up straight looking outside, true to words it seems to be night time right about now.

"what type of flying animal has leather wings?" he suddenly asks, surprising the shield agent who thinks deeply on it.

"Dinosaurs."

"Goddammit Phil."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>hey guys, sorry it's a filler chapter if it felt like it. I hate those too and apparently I'm evil enough to inflict negative emotions to other. I finished my ielts, I'll take it after a few weeks, my card report day will be on Sunday right after this weekend.

The news about only one person gaining a one hundred in senior year physics exam was true.

Since everything has been written about this in the past chapters I'm going to explain now that the Harry Potter story line is canon till book four. Where the story changes what if Draco turns out to have doubts about blood purity and his family and friends had them before him. after book four Voldemort didn't wait for a year to reappear, but instantly started attacking, and that's why Draco was working as a spy earlier than usual.

It stayed like that for two years until his fall, meaning that the Deathly Hollows events were forwarded to book six. That's why Draco is younger in this story, I just wanted a young Draco! Is that something bad! That's why they called for social services, he looks younger than sixteen. That's for anyone who didn't understand the story line until now. sorry if i was confusing. (have been having dizzy spells for a while."

I hope I'll write something much better and more enjoyable later.


End file.
